Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird v1
by Death's Requiem
Summary: I'm still alive Story's on hiatus for rewrite.
1. He Tried So Hard

**A/N:** Yay, here's another attempt at a crappy TT FanFic. I know it's not much (It's not nearly as long as I would've liked, but my mind is practically shot for the night...) and my writing sucks, but it's a start. Whether it's a good one or not remains to be seen.**

* * *

Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird**

**Chapter One: **He Tried So Hard... 

"Okay, okay, I got another one." Beast Boy said as the Teen Titans walked into the dark living room after a hard day of work. His friends groaned; they had spent well over eight hours trapped inside the T.Car going all over Jump City AND Steel City AND Gotham City and for the majority of the ride all Beast Boy did was crack bad jokes to try to make Raven smile. Needless to say it did nothing but irritate his friends. Even Starfire had stopped giggling at his pathetic attempt at being funny long before they reached their home sweet home.

"Dude, Beast Boy, just be quiet man." Cyborg said tiredly as he flipped the light switch on, illuminatingthe large, empty, lifelessroom. Beast Boy frowned and followed Raven to the couch and leaned over the back.

"No way, not until she smiles." Beast Boy replied. Cyborg and Robin gave another loud groan. Starfire decided to wander off to the kitchen in search of tiny wheels made of the nuts of dough, one of her favorite Earth snack foods.

"Rae, just smile already so he'll shut up." Cyborg begged. He sat on the couch opposite Raven and Beast Boy. Raven remained silent as she picked up her mystery book that was lying on the coffee table infront of the purple couch. She began reading it, ignoring everyone in the room.

"Yes, please smile so friend Beast Boy will stop the telling of bad jokes." Starfire said taking a small bite of a chocolate glazed donut. She held the box up to Robin and Cyborg. Robin shook his head nowhile Cyborg grabbed the box right out of her hand. She let out a small "eep!" before laughing.

"But this one is good, I promise!" Beast Boy said semi-defensively. Cyborg sighed.

"That's what you said the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the ti-"

"Okay, so a guy and his friend are traveling through a rain forest, right? The friend gets bit by a poisonous bug and falls over. Panicking, the guy calls 911 and says "Help me, I think my friend is dead, what do I do?" the lady on the other line replies, "Well first make sure he's dead." So the guy tells her to hold on and it's quiet for a few seconds. Then there's a gun shot and the guy comes back on the phone and says "Okay, now what?" Beast Boy said talking over Cyborg who was still saying, "And the time before that, and the time before that..." He stopped and looked at Beast Boy, then at Robin. The two started laughing. Beast Boy grinned.

"YES! I've finally got you guys to laugh!" He said and starteddoing a victory dance. "Go Beast Boy, you're best, go Beast Boy, you rule, go Beast Boy, it's you're birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday..." Cyborg shook his head still laughing.

"Man, you were trying to get Rae to laugh, not us." He said pointing to Raven who was quietly sitting on the couch reading her book. Beast Boy frowned as he saw that she had a blank face on.

"You didn't find that funny at all?" He asked disappointedly. Raven didn't even reply right away; she didn't even realize he was talking to her.

"Wha- oh, no. I wasn't listening, sorry." She said not taking her eyes off the book. Beast Boy frowned because he knew she had ignored him on purpose. He opened his mouth to repeat the joke when Cyborg crammed a donut in his mouth. Beast Boy coughed and half choked on it as he chewed it quickly and swallowed it. Once it was down he took in a huge breath of air and gave his half robotic friend a dirty look. Cyborg shrugged and gave him an apologetic smile.

Beast Boy sighed and told his friend that he was going to his room. He then he sulked off down the hallway, leaving his friends looking confused and slightly worried. It wasn't like Beast Boy to give up so... abruptly and sulk off to his room. In fact, he never sulked off to his room. He hardly sulked at all. Something must've been bothering him now that hadn't earlier that day.

* * *

"A smile, all I want is a God damn smile and I can't get one out of her. I know she doesn't like me the way I do her; I don't even think she likes me as a friend... but you'd think she smile at all the effort I've made today, and every other day for the past four or five years..." Beast Boy said quietly to himself as he paced around his messy room. Clothes, movies and video games littered the floor, there was a growing pile of pizza boxes in on of the corners and his closet looked like multiple tornadoes hit it. He threw himself on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed. "Hell, even Robin and Cyborg laughed at that last one..." He went quiet for a few minutes, deep in thought. "...How am I gonna get her to smile?" He looked over at his green alarm clock. The red glowing numbers red 1:30 A.M. They had spent majority of the day and all nighttraveling all over three different cities fighting bad guys. One bad guy led them on a wild goose chase that brought them all the way into Gotham City. It was only now that he was lying down on his bed that his body began to ache, and exhaustionhad finally caughtup with him. After a large yawn, sleep finally over came him. Tomorrow was another day; tomorrow he had almost all the time in the world to come up with a plan to make the quiet gothic girl smile.

* * *

**A/N**: Again, I know it's not much. Like it? Love it? Hate it? I'll never know unless you review. 


	2. The Forbidden Mirror

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Here's a next chappie, hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: **The Forbidden Mirror

Beast Boy awoke bright and early the next morning. Well he woke up bright, but not exactly early. Okay he didn't really wake up all that bright either... but at least he had a plan. He hopped out of bed, got dressed, and headed towards the living room where the rest of his friends were. He heard Cyborg and Robin loud and clear before he even hit the living room doors.

"Dude! How'd you do that?" Cyborg said very, very loudly. Beast Boy guessed they were playing some sort of fighting video game and that Robin had either won or was winning. He opened the door and walked in. Cyborg and Robin were sitting on the couch; a fighting game was on the large T.V. screen.

"Just skills, Cy." Robin replied smugly, earning himself a smack upside the head from Cyborg. Beast Boy laughed as Robin winced afterwards as Cyborg let out a triumphant "HA!".

"No, **_that_** was skills, so I ask again how you did what you did." Cyborg said. Robin glared at him as Cyborg just sat there smiling from ear to ear. Beast Boy looked around the room for a certain gothic girl, but couldn't find her in the living room at all. Instead, the only female in the room was a bubbly, sweet redhead and she looked like she was cooking or making some Tamaranian dish. If he could just sneak out before she saw him...

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed and seconds later she was floating in front of him holding a blue bowl that contained some purple lumpy stuff in one hand, and a wooden spoon that had some of the purple stuff on it in the other. "You must taste!" She said and shoved the spoon in his mouth. He winced, waiting to be grossed out like he usually was with her food, but it never came. Instead of the nasty taste that it usually had, it actually tasted kind of sweet and sour at the same time.

"Tastes like... Cherries... and... Grapes." Beast Boy said thoughtfully. Starfire squealed with delight.

"See? No one can resist zorkaberries from my home planet." She said happily. At this Beast Boy paled. Wasn't that what she gave Silkie, and didn't Silkie mutate? Was he going to start mutating? He was about to ask her this when the Tower's alarms went off. The four Titan's gathered around the computer system, and Beast Boy noticed that Raven hadn't showed.

"Johnny Rancid's escaped from prison...again. He attacking the bank downtown." Robin said bitterly. "Okay, Titan's Go!" He said and they ran off towards the living room doors. Beast Boy frowned.

"But what about Ra-" He started but Robin cut him off.

"She can find us on her own. Now let's go!" Robin said and then ran out of the room. Beast Boy didn't like it, but he knew Robin was probably right and that Raven would probably show up a few seconds after they got to the scene of the crime.

But Raven never showed up.

"I'm sure she's fine, Beast Boy..." Robin told his green friend for the hundredth time since they left the Tower. "She's probably just sick or something." Beast Boy wasn't convinced. Raven would fight crime sick, sad, tired, annoyed,and more.It was so rare for Raven to skive off on fighting crime that Beast Boy hadn't known it was something she would do. But nevertheless he didn't like it.

Now that Johnny Rancid was back in his jail cell the Titans went back to doing what they had been previously. Starfire returned to the kitchen area and continued with her cooking, Cyborg went back to the couch to play his gamestationbut Robin disappeared to the weight room, which really surprised no one.

"Yo, B.B. you wanna play one-on-one?" Cyborg asked looking over the couch. He was holding up a green controller. Beast Boy shook his head, too deep in thought to speak and left the living room. He had other plans. Because he hadn't seen Raven all day thus far he thought he should go down to her room and at leastcheck to make sure she was among the living, whether it pissed her off or not. Otherwise he wouldn't feel right unless he knew she was okay.

He walked down the staircase and many hallways until he approached a door that had "Raven" etched into it. He had a sudden wave of uneasiness. The idea had sounded good up until he came up to the door and now that he was here he started to reconsider. She probably was meditating or something. He started to turn back when he realized he wasn't exactly sure and was just using that as in excuse to run away. So he gathered up as much courage as he had and prepared himself to face an either angry or annoyed Raven and knocked softly on the door.

"Um, Rae?" He said quietly. He didn't get a response and his mind argued that he hadn't knocked hard enough. So he knocked again so she could actually hear it. Still nothing. He was getting ready to knock again when the door open suddenly opened. He jumped back with a high-pitched "gah!"

"Raven...?" He asked again, the uneasiness had started to become fear, fear for his own safety though. Usually whenever Raven was pissed at him she usually did something that resulted in something aching within his body. He'd lost count of how many times she'd thrown him out the window. The first few times he actually hit the water because he was caught off guard, but over time he prepared himself for it and was quick enough to morph into a bird or an animal that could fly. Of course, he was defenseless whenever he was thrown into a wall. Not amount of morphing would help him avoid the impact and he always came off worse than whenever she did anything else harmful to him. But luckily for him that even though at times Raven may have wanted him dead, it was just anger working overtime. She would never try to do anything that would actually kill him or seriously damage him, so she rarely threw him into walls. Yes, at times they had a very rocky relationship, but they did care for each other at some extent.

Beast Boy gingerly walked into the room preparing for the worst when he noticed it was empty. That did nothing to ease his growing fear because doors did not just open by themselves. He looked around for the light switch. A little light would help him see better, but he forgot all about it when he saw a glowing object sitting on Raven's nightstand. He curiously walked over to it. The glowing object turned out to be a mirror. With out thinking twice about it Beast Boy picked it up and looked into it.

"Mirror, mirror, not on the wall, who's the sexiest of them all?" He asked the glowing mirror. He winked at his reflection. "You are, Beast Boy." He said in a girlish voice. He pretended to blush. "Oh stop..." He said in his regular voice. He started laughing because he realized that he just had a conversation with his reflection, or in other words, he just had a conversation with himself. And not once did he noticed the mirror glowing brighter by the second until it was two late and the room was filled with a blinding white light.

* * *

Raven walked down the stairsto her room. She had snuck out of the Tower at the crack of dawn to have little alone time. She spent the morning at the local gothic styled bookstore reading dark poetry and mystery books. She bought a few books and headed over to the beach and spent a couple of hours there reading them or just staring out into the never ending sea. But once she realized how late it had gotten she decided she had better get back to the Tower A.S.A.P. She didn't have on once of doubt that her friends didn't notice her absence and she really didn't want anything bad to happen because of it.

When she came home she had a second or two of relief that her friends were just hanging around in the living room, but then she noticed a certain green changeling was missing from the picture. Starfire wasted no time in telling her how worried Beast Boy had been and what they had been up to in her absence. While Raven found most of it interesting she was more worried that Beast Boy had been worried. She thought that was a bad sign, but knew it was when she saw a blinding flash of light come out from her opened room. Knowing all to well what that meant, she dropped her books and sprinted to her room but was too late. The flash had faded and Beast Boy was gone. To top it off, her enchanted mirror that she used for meditation lay on the floor cracked in three different places, which was very, very bad. Because it was cracked it was no longer enchanted, it was just a mirror. It looked like Beast Boy was on a one-way trip through her mind until she could fix it and pull him out. And when she did they were going to have a very long and serious talk about why playing with her things was a bad idea. Until then she just had to hope for the best and pray Beast Boy didn't do anything bad, like release Trigon.

* * *

**A/N:** So like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! 


	3. The Adventure Begins

**A/N:** Finally, I've beenitching to post this chapter all week. But then the login didn't work, and I had rehearsals after school... anyway, here it is. Glad you guys like it thus far.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:** The Adventure Begins

When the light faded and Beast Boy's vision returned the very first thing Beast Boy noticed that he was not in Titan's Tower anymore. The second thing that happened was he got a strong sense of deja vu, like he'd been there before and then it hit him. He knew exactly where he was. It wasn't the rocks that floated in mid-air, or the unfriendly orange sky that reminded him. It was the little four-eyes crows that made him remember. Then again, how could he really forget seeing as the last time he'd come here he ended up being face to face with Raven's anger, and her other emotions as well, but it was her anger that had freaked him out the most. But then again seeing Raven act like a little kid when the entire time he'd known her she'd been serious and sarcastic was sorta weird for him too. Where was he? He was in Raven's head, a place he really didn't want to be.

Once the thought of being back in Rae's head settled he began panicking. He'd gone into Raven's room uninvited (Even if the door opened by itself Raven would still say he was uninvited) and played with her things yet again. She was going to be so mad when she pulled him out. Oh she was going to be so, so, so mad and he couldn't come up with one excuse to save his ass. He couldn't blame the mirror because he had looked into it, he couldn't blame the door because he **_chose_** to enter the room, and he most certainly could not use the excuse that because Raven forbid anyone to go into her room that he found it to be a very interesting place. The whole tell someone not to do something and they'll want to do itexcuse would do nothing but further piss Raven off. That much he was sure. But maybe... maybe he could get out before she realized he'd gone in... Wasn't there a door or something he could use to leave?

Well, he wasn't going to find it just sitting around. He got up and started walking towards the forest just as he did the last time he was here with Cyborg, only this time he made sure he kept his hands folded across his chest. He didn't want to touch anything. He knew he was a bit of a klutz, he wasn't completely stupid and that alone was the inspiration he needed to keep his hands to himself. No need to further anger Raven by messing with something that wasn't to be messed with and he'd probably have a better chance at surviving the wrath of Raven than if he messed with everything that came into view.

At least the empty forest would help...

* * *

"What do you mean it will take over a week to send me a new one?" Raven asked angrily. After she discovered the broken mirror she wasted no time in doing two things. One, she informed her friends about the situation at hand, and two, she made a call back home in Azarath to get a new mirror. It was the only way to pull Beast Boy out of her head. The fact that it would take over a week to deliver a new mirror annoyed her. But Adara, Raven's Azarath connection, said it was the fastest he could get it to her. 

"I'm sorry, Rae. I'll try to see if I can get it there any faster but I doubt it." Adara said sincerely. Raven closed her eyes with a sigh and rubbed her temples. It was going to be a long, long week and it would seem like an eternity for Beast Boy. Maybe when he came out she would skip the whole long chat she planned on having with him. A week inside her head was punishment enough for him.

* * *

Beast Boy was making progress, or at least he thought he was. He'd gone for an hour keeping his hands folded tightly against his body, but the his elbows started to cramp up so he had to put his arms at his sides. He looked around at the trees and sky, which had gone from that unfriendly orange to a friendlier sky blue. While that was more pleasant it would also make him forget that he was in someone's head and not just inthe park. But he'd deal; he'd have to deal. It was either that, or facing Raven's anger. He opted for the former. 

Something that sounded like stick snapping came from behind him. Beast Boy whirled around to look for the source of the noise but found nothing but the dirt pathway that he'd just come from. Raising an eyebrow, he turned and continued on down the path, his senses on high alert. He felt like he was being watched... After a couple of steps forward he heard a small giggle and a rustling of a bush. Someone was most definitely not only watching him, but following him as well. Great... maybe keeping his hands to himself would prove to be a harder job than it sounded.

Beast Boy stopped moving and looked around. The area seemed clear, but looks are often deceiving. He gave a frustrated grunt and said, "Whoever is following me could you please stop and come out?" He looked around at the forest. It was stiller than it had been the entire time he was here. Then a variation of Raven's voice broke out.

"As you wish." She said. It was a bubbly tone that Starfire usually had going on. Then seconds later, Raven came out of the ground inches away from his face. He let out another high-pitched "Gah!" and threw himself backwards on the ground.

"Dude, that was so not what I had in mind..." He said gasping slightly. He was staring up at Raven wide-eyed. Of course it wasn't Raven- Raven. He could easily tell because the Raven he had come to know and love did not wear pink. The only part of Raven that did was Happy.

"Hi B.B.!" She said smiling widely. Beast Boy waved and proceeded to get up. She grabbed his arm with both hands and pulled him up. Only she pulled too hard and it resulted in Beast Boy falling against her. "Sorry!" She said, but didn't really look it. Then again that really wasn't the kind of sorry where you had to look all sad and stuff. It was the more "Oops, I've done something silly." kind of sorry.

Beast Boy smiled but jumped back from Happy. His mind was going "Alert! Alert! Alert!" He'd done the touching... he touched an emotion... that was so not good...

* * *

The Titans decided not to panic about Beast Boy's predicament since there was nothing they could do about it for at least a week. So they decided to take advantage of the absence of the green changeling. Their current topic of conversation was about every stupid thing and mistake Beast Boy had done in the past few years. 

"Anyone remember when Beast Boy was temporarily turned into a Brit?" Cyborg asked his friends. They were sitting either on the floor, on the couch or in mid-air in a circle.

"Yes, it was most..." Starfire trailed off looking for the right word. "Unusual." She concluded. Raven nodded remembering what he said to her about it.

_"You're just jealous cus I sound like a rock star..." _

Raven gave a hearty laughat the memory, then clapped her hand over her mouth and looked around the room waiting for something to explode. When nothing did she lowered her hand, asking herself where the hell did **_that _**come from? She shook her head, attempting to clear her mind of all emotion. It really was going to be a long week.

* * *

**A/N:** Wheee... review please! 

Also, I'd like to personally thank **Regrem Erutaerc **for giving me such a helpful and nice review. :)


	4. A Party in both Worlds

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sorry for the next two chapters. I wrote them when I was on a sugar high. I'd re-write them only they help the storyline. Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Four: A Party in both Worlds**

"Ooh, I don't think she liked that..." Happy said looking up at the blue sky. Beast Boy didn't have to ask who 'she' was. 'She' was Raven-Raven. Beast Boy, who was standing a few steps away from Happy, raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't like what exactly?" He asked. Happy grinned at him.

"You made her laugh." She said. Beast Boy gave her a toothy grin, but Happy shook her head, still smiling. "Well, you made her laugh out loud. It was Cyborg who provoked it, though actually it was about you... so maybe you did cause her to laugh in a third degree way or something." Happy said thoughtfully. Beast Boy frowned.

"Dude, I just made Rae laugh at me... I just made someone laugh at me; so not cool." Beast Boy said, his frown deepening. Happy, however, found this to be hilarious and was soon rolling on the ground laughing her head off. "Hey! That is not funny." He said defensively. So Cyborg had said something about him, Beast Boy, something that Raven probably wouldn't have laughed out loud at, then he had contact with Happy and Raven laughs at whatever Cyborg said. Not. Cool. But the more he thought about, the funnier he found it and was soon laughing along with Happy. Though he found that once he started laughing he just couldn't quite get himself to stop and Happy found that also to be pretty funny. If there had been any by passers they would've thought that Happy and Beast Boy had lost their minds completely, but they weren't the only ones...

* * *

"Okay, okay, how about the time when Beast Boy was totally jealous of Aqualad?" Cyborg offered with a snort of laughter. A twelve pack of Pepsi, a twelve pack of red bulls and nearly two packs of pixie sticks later had made the four titans slap happy to the point where they looked almost drunk. They were so hyped up on sugar that they found everything to be hilarious. (**A/N:** For me to be like that all it takes is a couple cans of soda and half a pack of pixie stix. Pixie Stix - totally crack for kids.) Except for Raven who was trying to keep cool, calm and collected- but was failing miserably. 

Raven finally lost the battle and started laughing like the rest of them. Luckily, she wasn't causing anything to explode. She looked down at her friends. Cyborg was sprawled out on the couch, Robin was lying on his back on the floor, and Starfire was struggling to sit Indian-style on the floor. She kept floating up in the air. As for Raven herself, she was sitting Indian-style on the coffee table above Robin.

"Or how about the time when Beast Boy got his head stuck in a cooking pot?" Starfire said grinning. She started floating up in the air again. And the harder she laughed, the higher she went. This did nothing to help the Titans calm down; it only made them laugh harder. They were going to have some serious sugar hangovers in the morning...

* * *

Happy sat up gasping for breath. She wiped the tears off her face, still giggling slightly and looked down at Beast Boy who was lying on his back laughing between gasping breaths. She took large amounts of air in and let them out slowly trying to calm her self down. It worked...sort of. Beast Boy had tried to do the same but was caught somewhere in between, so every time he exhaled it came out shaky and Happy started laughing all over again because he sounded funny doing it; which made Beast Boy start laughing all over again too.

* * *

As Raven dipped her head back to get all the red contents of the cherry pixie stick in her mouth she realized that it would be bad if someone, or thing, decided to attack the city. It wasn't because the Titans were in an wrong state of mind, it was just that the Titans were in the wrong state of mind and their brains and bodies were going at a hundred miles per hour and they'd probably end up killing the attacker.

She looked at the digital clock on the nearby wall. It was only seven P.M. The night was so very young.

"Okay, we need something to do." Raven announced. She had all this energy in her with no other way to release it except for laughing like a completely idiot. They decided, more like happily argued actually, over what type of game to play.

Cyborg opted for a game called "Are You Afraid of the Dark?" A game where one person was blindfolded and had to navigate through the house twice. The first time they had two people leading them through the entire house and when the got from point A to point B they had to navigate themselves back to point A by themselves. If they succeeded they won and another person got to go.

Starfire suggested that they bob for marshmallows in a bowl of flour. Or that they play a game called "Ha ha ha." A contagious laughing game. Player #1 lies on their back and places their head on the belly of player #2. Player #2 then places their head on the belly of player #3, and so on so they end up lying in a zigzag formation. Now the first person shouts "ha!" and the next person answers with "ha ha!" and so on. Each player adds one more "ha". Soon everyone loses control and starts laughing hysterically.

Robin had suggested they play "Dopey Donuts." A game where they had a minute to find a donut and eat as much of it as they could- blindfolded.

Raven opted that they call Titan's East over to play.

* * *

Meanwhile, Happy and Beast Boy had calmed down long enough to get up and continue down the dirt path. Happy had come up with an ideal place to bring Beast Boy- Raven's version of a library. Beast Boy was skeptical at first, but once he saw it he became more interested. It was also where he was introduced to Knowledge, or as Beast Boy called her, Smarty. A version of Raven that wore a yellow robe and had glasses. They were different from the last time he saw her. Instead of being big, thick and really... round, they were smaller, thinner and more of an oval shape. They made her look both smart and cute. 

As for the "Library" itself, it was huge. It had shelves upon shelves of books. Smarty had explained that those weren't really books, but more like memory logs. There were five different sections, each a different color. Red, purple, blue, green and white. Beast Boy guessed that each Titan had their own section. He wondered into the red area, which was probably Robin's and skimmed the titles of the books. Most of them, actually all of them, were labeled with either a month, date, year or all of the above. The only exception was a big fat book that was labeled "Robin". He pulled it off the shelf and opened it then started flipping through the pages. The first few contained the basics. His name, date of birth, likes and dislikes, then a decent amount of pages seemed to be a biography, and lastly the rest were memories and mental notes. He stopped on one of the pages and read a paragraph or two.

* * *

At the same time, Speedy, Bumble Bee, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Aqualad were sitting in a circle. Raven sat in the center. She had picked a game where they had to sit in a circle and one person was in the middle and had to sit on every players lap and say "I love you, I love you, won't you please smile?" to which the person sitting on the floor has to reply "You know that I love you, but I just can't smile" without smiling. If they smiled then that person was "it". 

Since it was Raven's idea, she was "it". Her first lap was Speedy's. She plopped on his lap and said, " I love you, I love, won't you please smile."

Speedy took a deep breath to relax his face and replied, "You know that I love you, but I just can't smile." He managed to do it successfully and Raven got off of him and crawled over to Bumble Bee. Both girls had to resist a fit of laughter.

"I love you, I love you, won't you please smile." Raven asked. Bumble Bee replied just as Speedy did without a trace of a smile. Things were going smoothly until Raven sat on Robin's lap.

"I love you, I love you..." She hesitated as a strong memory of when Robin and Raven were having a heart to heart on her birthday surfaced. She had to blink a few time to clear the memory, but it left her with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Whatever Beast Boy was doing she hoped he stopped. She took another breath and started over. "I love you, I love you, won't you please smile." The last came out as a whisper. There was a moment's silence where Raven and Robin just looked at each other.

And then Robin smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the weirdness of this chapter. Reveiw and let me know what you think of it. :) 


	5. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A/N**: Sorry for the weirdness of this capter too, but it works with my storyline. Oh yeah, and for those who are freaking out cus all of a sudden it looks like a Rae/Rob, lol calm yourselves and just read the story.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: **A Trip Down Memory Lane

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and stuffed the book back on the shelf. Shaking his head he wandered over to the purple section; Starfire's section. The area was the same size as Robin's only the books were thinner. Her basic info book was about half the size of Robin's.

"I guess Rae and Star don't talk much..." Beast Boy said. He moved on to the green area, his section. It was the same size as the others but book wise, there were hardly any sitting on the shelves. Majority of the books lay on their side. Beast Boy frowned and picked up one of the books and went to dust it off, but there wasn't any dust on it.

"But I guess my section is pretty non-existent, huh?" He said gloomily. He looked at the green book he was holding. It was labeled "12.25.03" . Curiously, he flipped it open and read whatever was on the page. One page had a big picture of Cyborg and Robin fighting each other with their new sock'em boppers, while he was hugging a sad looking Starfire. The picture was actually kind of cute, but he didn't remember it.

"That was the Christmas Starfire was terribly homesick, remember?" Smarty said, looking at the book over his shoulder. Beast Boy gave he a sideways glance, and then looked back at the picture thinking long and hard about it. He was drawing up blank on it. Maybe he had a little too much eggnog that year... He had to supress a snort of laughter because one, Smarty Rae would think he was crazy, and two, he didn't want to have another laughing fit. Okay, well he did, he just didn't want to pass out from lack of oxygen; he was still lightheaded from the last laughing fit he had.

Smarty sighed and pulled him over to a door marked 'Movies'. She opened and led him in. The room was like a small theatre. It had a big screen, a few rows of plushy seats, and a few bookcases in the back filled with DVD cases and there was also a projector. Happy grabbed his arm and led him to the middle of the middle row. Smarty, however, was looking at a bookcase trying to find a specific DVD. When she did she pulled it off the shelf and placed the disc in the projector and took a seat next on the other side of Beast Boy.

December 25, 2003

_Raven watched as Robin and Beast Boy duked it out with their red and green sock'em boppers; Cyborg was still blowing his white ones up. Robin delivered a nasty punch to Beast Boy's chin and it sent him flying backwards into Cyborg. Cyborg shoved Beast Boy back into Robin and Robin used his inflated fists of fury to repel Beast Boy, sending him to the ground. _

_"Dude..." Beast Boy said getting up, shaking his head. At this point Robin had tackled Cyborg down to the ground. Cyborg smacked Robin right in the face and Robin rolled off of him. Then Beast Boy threw himself on Cyborg seconds before Robin did so they ended up in one big pile. Then some how during the fight Beast Boy was sent rolling out of it and into a nearby wall. He looked up to see a sad looking Starfire gazing up at the sky. _

_"What's wrong, Star?" Beast Boy asked getting to his knees. Starfire just sighed. Beast Boy frowned and tried to get his boppers off but was having no such luck. "A little help?" He asked holding up a hand. Starfire helped him get them off and he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" _

_Starfire sighed again before answering. "I am feeling the sick for my first home." Beast Boy made a little 'O' shape with his mouth. They sat there in silence for a few moments and the Beast Boy pulled Starfire into a hug._

But what happened next Beast Boy would never know because the screen faded out and a new date appeared on the screen

_May 19, 2004_

_A normal day inside Titan's Tower. Or so Raven thought. She came home that afternoon to find that the boys and Star had bought a karaoke machine and Beast Boy was about to start singing. He was dressed in a ridiculous outfit too. He looked like something right out of the 80's with his black faded jeans that had a couple of chains attacked to them, loose ripped purple shirt, and purple shoes, completely with spikey green hair and black sunglasses. He grabbed the mike out of Cyborg's hand and tapped a couple of buttons on the machine then he started singing as the music came on._

_"You can dress me up diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts"_

_He started dancing around the room; he wasn't even looking at the screen._

_"Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited"_

_He jumped up on the coffee table, completely into his little performance._

_"You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream"_

_He pointed at Raven, who rolled her eyes._

_"You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up"_

_He grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and threw it at Cyborg, lightly._

_"Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't, keep me waiting _

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna"

_He pulled a laughing Starfire up on the coffee table with him and started dancing._

_"You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream"_

_He gave Robin a smirk that no one other than Robin saw. (Or at least that's what he had thought at the time.) He twirled Starfire, and then dipped her._

_"I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do"_

_At this point Robin had practically yanked Starfire off of the coffee table, but the moment he did Starfire started dancing with him. Cyborg looked at the three teens like they had lost their minds, but soon joined in._

_"You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la"_

_Beast Boy hopped off of the table and walked into the kitchen, dragging the machine behind him. He then jumped up on the island in the middle of the kitchen._

_"You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la"_

_As the song ended his friends, including Raven were cheering and clapping._

And so did Smarty and Happy Raven. Happy Raven had started laughing again.

"The weird thing is that you don't sound half bad!" Happy said between laughs. "You actually sound pretty good!" At this Beast Boy found a blush creeping up on his face. He thought the memory was over but it wasn't. He'd gone right into another song, only now he was wearing a cowboy hat.

_"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
so sexy it hurts"_

_Beast Boy took off his shirt and threw it in the air, then spun._

_"And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing"_

_He pretended he was discoing. Then started walking up and down the island._

_"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk"_

_He did a couple of spins. Starfire was laughing and clapping her hands gleefully._

_"I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat, what do you think about that"_

_Starfire was close enough that he could bend down and but his cowboy hat on her head. She clapped even harder._

_"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk _

I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk"_

_He proceeded to shake his booty after walked up and down the island._

_"I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me _

And I'm too sexy for this song"

_He dropped the mike and hopped off of the island._

Beast Boy was soon laughing along with Happy again. Even Smarty was laughing. Beast Boy stood up and took a bow. He most certainly remembered**_ that_**. The Titan's, minus Rae, ended up on a serious sugar high and bought a karaoke machine for shits and giggles. He ended up using it the most, Cyborg came in second. He'd have to take it out from the basement and entertain his friends again once he got out of Raven's head. Well,**_ if _**he got out, and **_if_** he survived Raven's wrath.

* * *

**A/N:** You know you wanna review... so review! 


	6. Bravely Fighting Crime

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys like it. :)

**Nighthawk Malow:** Gee, I dunno. I guess you'll just have to keep on reading. ;)

**hoshi-ko88:** Don't worry, her thoughts will come later on in the story.

**Sam:** I agree with what you said about most BB/Rae stories, hence why I'm trying my hardest on this one. Glad you like it. :)

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Thanks. Other emotions will be coming soon, like in this one. I'm gonna try to fit each emotion into this story.B.B.'s got an entire week to spend in her head and he's only on day two. (Or one depending how you look at it.)

Anyway, I give you the next chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird**

**Chapter Six:**

Bravely Fighting Crime

Raven woke up the next morning with a splitting headache; her prediction had been right. As she sat up she noticed three things. One, she wasn't in her room but in the living room; two, she wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep in the living room. So had six other titans. And three, the pillow she thought she was leaning on turned out to not be a pillow at all; it was Robin. She started laughing. The situation was funny, but that wasn't what she was laughing at. Beast Boy was doing whatever he was doing last night again.

Robin yawned and blinked his eyes rapidly as he woke up. He sat up rubbing his head.

"Some night last night..." He said. The Titans had ended up playing every game that was suggested and finally fell asleep at around four in the morning. Or rather their sugar highs had taken a nosedive and they all sort of passed out from exhaustion.

Robin noticed Raven laughing and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Raven nodded, then shook her head still laughing. "I'll take that as a no..." he said, frowning slightly. She took several deep breaths to calm herself.

"I'm fine. I just remembered the time when you guys bought the karaoke machine and Beast Boy performed for us." She said. Robin's eyebrows went higher, but he wasn't able to comment because the alarms went off shocking awake the remaining Titans.

"Are you sure you can fight crime like this?" Robin asked, talking over the motorcycle engine and rushing winds. He refused to let her fly on her own for fear one of her emotions caused her to do something bad... like fall out of the sky for example. Raven had refused to ride with him on his R-Cycle, but ended up losing the battle. Robin could be a determined bastard when he wanted to be.

"Yeah," replied, equally as loud, making sure he heard her. Robin sped the bike up, doing a wheelie and Raven yelped and clutched onto to the boy wonder as they sped off towards possible danger.

* * *

"Well it's been fun." Beast Boy said standing up and stretching. "But I've got a door to find..." he looked down at the two girls. They each looked at each other. Happy opened her mouth to speak, but Smarty covered it with her hand and spoke. 

"If you must. But I suggest you find Bravery, perhaps she can show you the way." Smarty said. Happy gave her a sideways look as if saying "Why are you doing this?" it went unnoticed by Beast Boy. He nodded and headed for the door when Smarty called him back. She stood and handed him a black leather bound book. Beast Boy took the book and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "It will only open when you need it to most." Smarty explained.

"Uh... and how will I know when that is exactly?" Beast Boy asked. Smarty sighed.

"The book will glow." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Beast Boy looked down at the book with a raised eyebrow. There wasn't a title on it or anything.

"Okaaay, well what's in it?" He asked. Smarty just shook her head and pushed him towards the door.

"Never mind that. Now go find Bravery." Beast Boy nodded and stuckthe bookin his pocket. When he was well out of the room and library Happy looked at Smarty.

"Why didn't you tell him that because the mirror is broken the door wouldn't work?" Happy asked her curiously. Smarty just smiled.

"Because this may be the only time he can not only see the different sides Raven has but spend some time with them too." Smarty replied knowingly.

* * *

The R-Cycle skidded to a stop by the jewelry store. Not only was there a robbery taking place, it had escalated to a hostage situation. Robin removed his helmet and quickly glanced at the Goth girl behind him. He had a very bad feeling about this. He considered telling her to go home but he shook the thought off. He knew her well enough that if he did she'd tell him to fuck off and then go fight the criminal anyway. He was in the middle of debating with himself whether or not to tell Raven to go home when she got off the bike and followed her friends into action. Apparently Bumble Bee had given the word to go. As Robin followed he prayed Beast Boy didn't do anything that would put Raven in harms way.

* * *

"That's it, I give up!" Beast Boy yelled, frustrated. He'd been walking for what seemed like ages and he saw no sign of the green-cloaked Raven. He began cursing himself for have ever listening to Knowledge. Maybe Raven really did hate him... but then why was Happy so... nice to him? Well happy is happy, not mean. Mean would be Raven's anger- the one emotion he hoped he didn't bump into. As for the rest, well it would be interesting. 

"Stupid Knowledge," Beast Boy ranted quietly to himself. "'Oh I know everything because I do nothing but read big fat books all day...'" He mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "Stupid Raven..."

"HIIII-YAH!" Came a loud ear shattering battle cry. Beast Boy jumped high in the air and morphed into a turtle as he came down. He poked his head from out of his shell then morphed back to his human form. He had found the green-cloaked Raven, or rather, she found him. He could've sworn the mini training area in front of him was not there a few seconds ago. In the center of the wooden platform stood a dummy that was shaped like Beast Boy. He noticed there was a small pile of green books sitting in one of the corners. He watched as Bravery delivered a high kick to the dummy's face. Beast Boy watched her then give it a crack from the elbow, a right hook to the face, a knee to the area where his groin would be and ended her attacks with a roundhouse kick. She backed away breathing heavily and began slowly counting backwards. "Three, two, one..." the bag ripped open and the sand poured out, deflating the dummy. Beast Boy gulped. Had he stumbled onto the wrong emotion? But Anger wore a red cloak and had four red eyes... this Raven looked like the Raven he knew just with a different colored cloak. Either way he'd take being thrown out a window when Raven was angry rather than hand-to-hand combat. He had no idea she could do... **_that. _**

"You know Beast Boy," Bravery said suddenly, punching a new dummy thathad replaced the one Bravery just beat the living hell out of square in the chest. Beast Boy couldn't tell if she were talking to him or the dummy. "Talking to yourself," another punch. "Isn't," a crack from the elbow. "Healthy for you." left punch, right punch, high kick to the face. Beast Boy gulped again and started backing away. He had definitely stumbled onto the wrong emotion. Bravery looked at him and he let out a yelp, immediately regretting afterwards. She jumped off of the platform and walked over to him.

"Relax. I don't bite." She said. She smirked. "...Hard." She laughed at the scared look on Beast Boy's face and shook her head. "Relax, I'm not going to kill you or anything."

"Yet." Beast Boy squeaked. Bravery sighed and pulled him to his feet and dusted him off. Since she was, after all, bravery, she had no problem in doing this. Beast Boy had a moment to wonder what else she wouldn't have minded doing before she hopped back on the platform and headed towards where the green books lay. She muttered something in a language Beast Boy had never heard before and the books vanished.

"Bet old Smarty pants won't like the fact that they're late." Bravery said, more to herself than to Beast Boy. She gave a laugh. "Due dates for memory books... never heard of such a thing." Shaking her head again she hopped off of the wooden platform and it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Beast Boy had tried sneaking away but she grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back towards her.

"I'm Bravery." She said holding her hand out. Beast Boy cautiously looked at her out stretched hand and gingerly took it.

"Uh... Beast Boy, but I bet you already knew that." he said nervously. He had a right to be though. Usually when someone was beating up a dummy that looked like you they weren't normally your friends, but Bravery just laughed and gave him a smile.

"I also know you're looking for a way out of here. It just so happens I'm available to show you the way." Beast Boy hesitated, considering his options. He could either, try to run for it to put as much distance between him and the seemingly violent emotion as possible, or decline her offer and try to find the door on his own, or last but not least, accept her offer and try not to piss her off. Realizing that his options sucked,he accepted her offer to lead him to the door.

* * *

Back in Jump City, the Titan's were having more problems than the green changeling. They had the honor of going up against an armed criminal. 

"Okay, drop the gun and no one gets hurt." Bumble Bee demanded. The crook now held his hostage in a headlock and was aiming the gun shakily at one Titan to the next. Bumble Bee and Robin exchanged glances. From the way the crook held the gun it didn't look like they were going to have much of a problem. That is, until he fired the gun at one of the Titans. Starfire screamed.

* * *

**A/N**:Review, review, review! 


	7. Few Reasons why Anger is Bad

**A/N:** Thanks for the nice reviews everyone!

**Teleportal:** Haha, I'm scaring you? More like **_you're_** scaring **_me_**. When I wrote that part I was thinking in the opposite direction... like killing him. But I had a feeling someone would think that.

Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird**

**Chapter Seven:**

A Few Reasons Why Anger is Bad

"So you wouldn't really... beat the living crap outta me right?" Beast Boy asked Bravery for the umpteenth time in ten minutes. Bravery rolled her eyes. They had only been walking for fifteen minutes and at least ten of those he'd asked her if she was going to start beating him up every time he did something wrong, but that was partially her fault because she had yet to answer him.

"If you keep asking me that I might." She said and started walking ahead of him. Beast Boy gave a little squeak that made Bravery stop and look at him. He looked pathetic; maybe she should lighten up on him... She walked over to him and linked her arm with him and began leading him not in the direction of the door, but in the direction of other emotions. But the question was which one she'd show him. Everyone stayed well away from Anger, and Fear for that matter. Bad things happened when one came in Anger's path and Fear was afraid of anything and everything so she was locked up in a white padded cell. Rude was just that. Timid... well maybe Timid would be okay; after all she was only a little shy. Sorrow, there was no use in talking to her, not to mention she was just depressing. Desire and Lust were off the list completely. Bravery knew bad things would happen if Beast Boy came in contact with those two. Even Knowledge was a little hesitant to go in their chamber to get the books that belonged in Beast Boy's section of the library. Unfortunately, they had nearly half of the section. Love, no. It was too early for that. So it was down to either Affection or Timid. Well there was Wisdom too, but no one knew where she was. Decisions, decisions...

* * *

The moment Starfire screamed Bumble Bee and Speedy attacked the armed criminal. The rest, however, all looked over at Starfire who was staring whide-eyed at Robin, who was staring wide-eyed at Raven, who was floating in front of him with a black glowing bullet inches for her chest. The criminal had aimed to kill. Once the shock had dissipated from Starfire she launched a series of attacks at the criminal. The others just stared at the angry alien. 

"You. Do. Not. Harm. My. Friends!" She yelled as she threw each starbolt. The criminal had ducked behind the counter of the cashier. Once Starfire's attacks ceased he popped up and fired of another couple of rounds. One aimed at Robin, he seemed determined to kill the boy wonder, and the other was aimed at the redheaded alien. Robin just narrowly dodged the bullet and attempted to push Starfire out of harms way. The criminal fired off another round at Raven who easily stopped it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled and the 9mm handgun started glowing black and flew out of the criminal's hand and landed on the floor, across the room. Unfortunately for the Titans, the criminal had friends. Angry friends.

* * *

"Ugh, how much longer until we reach the damn door?" Beast Boy whined.He just wanted to leave already and get Raven'srevenge over with.Bravery rolled her eyes again and looked at him. 

"You want a door?" She asked. Beast Boy nodded. She pulled on his arm and walked off of the dirt path and up a hill. At the bottom of the hill was a black door. Bravery looked at the door then at Beast Boy. He looked at the door and then at Bravery. Then the next thing he knew he was rolling very fast down thefresh green hill.

"AH-ah-AH-ah-AH-ah-!" He yelled as he rolled down the hill. He didn't how he was going to stop until it was too late and he slammed into the wooden door. "Ow..." He got up but he was so dizzy he fell back down. He tried again, using the brass doorknob to help him, but he accidentally turned it and ended up falling through the doorway with another "AH!". Bravery laughed and floated down to the door. She helped him to his feet and let him use her to keep his balance.

The door had led them to an entire hallway of doors. Beast Boy later found out that it was the Hall of Emotion. Each door was labeled with the name of an emotion and led directly to that emotions area. Bravery had let go of Beast Boy so he could look at the doors freely.

"So this door leads directly to Smarty's library?" Beast Boy asked pointing to a door with the word "Knowledge" engraved on it. Bravery nodded. Beast Boy nodded absently and continued down the hallway. He stopped in front of one labeled "Danger: DO NOT ENTER." but it no name of an emotion.

"That one would led to Anger." Bravery said. "I would suggest that you stay far-" She trailed off as she noticed that Beast Boy was gone and the door was open. She gave a frustrated sigh and followed him through. What in the bloody hell was he thinking?

Anger's area was... red. The grass and trees were brown and looked like they'd been dead for years. The sky was red with gray clouds in the sky. There were a couple of volcanoes, a dried up canyon, and a lava river that turned into a lava pit. It was a very uninviting and kinda creepy area. In the middle of a dead patch of grass sat a red-cloaked Raven. Beast Boy shrugged and walked over to her. When he got closer he noticed a small pile of green books sitting beside her and that she was reading one of them. It confirmed that he did have a section in Knowledge's library; most the books were just checked out.

"Uh, hey Rae." He said hesitantly, wondering what he planned on doing exactly now that he was there. He made a mental note to start planning ahead of his actions. Anger slowly turned her head to him and it was not a friendly look in the least. This Raven had fangs and four red eyes. Beyond creepy. He resisted the urge to take a step back. Instead he forced himself to sit on the other side of the pile of books and picked one up. It was labeled "Bad Memories of Beast Boy: 2003"

* * *

The criminal had about four angry, armed friends. The seven titans were having a hard time because they were trying to keep everyone safe and it hard to do that when the armed criminals were all shooting at you. 

Raven had finally had enough. They'd been playing dodge the bullet for at least a half hour; it was time to end this. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She screamed, fists clenched and glowing. She was suddenly two or three feet taller than her usual height to. The guns in the criminals' hands suddenly violently exploded. The criminals stopped what they were doing and stared at Raven with frightened looks on their faces.

"Can we go to jail now?" One of them asked. Cyborg and Speedy looked at each other curiously. Robin on the other hand walked around so he could see Raven's face. He held back a gasp, but he did give a small involuntary jump. Raven now had four-eyes and fangs. Soul-Self Raven had decided to make an appearance this morning, or rather, afternoon.

* * *

Beast Boy gulped and looked at the rest if the books. Each one put Beast Boy in a bad light. Beast Boy gulped and stood up. "I'll, uh, I'll be right back." He grabbed her pile of books and made a run for the door that led back to the Hall of Emotions. He scanned the door looking for Happy's name. He found it and ran in. 

Happy's area had things that made Beast Boy happy. Like the giant amusement park that reminded him of the one by the pier. That amusement park held some of his best memories, but it held some of his worst ones too. He scanned the area looking for the pink-cloaked Raven. He found her swinging on a near by swing set, a pile of green books sat on one of the empty swings. He jogged over to her and dropped the books he was carrying down on the grassy ground. He picked up a couple from her pile. Luckily, they put him in a good light.

"HI! B.B.!" She called as she swung past him. He looked at her and held up a green book.

"I'm gonna borrow these, okay?" He asked.

"O!Kay!" She called. Beast smiled and grabbed the pile sitting on the empty seat. He ran out of the door and went back into Anger's quarters. She was still sitting in the dead patch of grass reading the book on her lap. He cautiously walked over to her and took the book out of her lap. Instead, her replaced it with a book of good memories Raven had of him.

"Why don't you try reading some of these?" He asked. His voice was a little shaky, but at least it didn't crack from fear. He sat down next to her and opened a book. He flipped through the pages looking for a decent memory to show Anger. Though the best memory he could come up with in that book was when he apologized to Raven after Malchior broke her heart. It was complete with a picture of Raven hugging him and a small description of the event. He shrugged and showed it to Anger. "See? I'm not **_all_** bad..." Anger didn't say anything. She just growled at him. Realizing he was attempting to fight a loosing battle, he placed the book down in front of him and stood up. He started walking back towards the door where Bravery stood when something grabbed his leg. He jumped and looked down to find that Anger had grabbed his leg and was looking up at him. Her four eyes were only two now, but they were still glowing red.

"Don't leave..." Anger said. Beast Boy looked back and forth between Bravery and Anger, unsure of what to do. Bravery just shrugged. She wasn't sure what to do either... Beast Boy looked down at Anger and nodded. She let go of him and sat down next to her. This was turning out to be a very interesting trip...

* * *

**A/N:** If you do not review there shall be no cake for you! 


	8. Expect the Unexpected: Pt I

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! -Gives everyone cake-

**Regrem Erutaerc: **lol I was a bit freaked out when I sawall the reviews. If it makes you feel any better I've decided to screw the changes since I really don't have any room for extra emotions. Not unless I want the story to be a million chaps long.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Oh and by the way, keep in mind that while I don't mind Rae/Rob I prefer BB/Rae.

**

* * *

**

Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird

**Chapter Eight:**

Expect the Unexpected

**Part One**

Raven huffed and puffed the entire ride home back to Titans Tower. Robin looked at Raven briefly wondering what to say before he returned his gaze back on the nearly empty highway. Robin had asked Cyborg if he could drive the T.Car alone with Raven. Cyborg had strict rules about who used his car and was about to object when Robin insisted it was important. Cyborg gave in and got into the big black Navigator with Starfire and the other Titans. So now the ride was half over and still Robin hadn't said one word to Raven. Frankly he was a bit worried that he'd set Raven off. They were lucky that the most she did was scare the crap out of a couple of human criminals.

"Are you... okay?" Robin asked, preparing himself for the worst. Raven didn't say anything, just growled slightly. Robin sighed and took that as a "No, I'm not okay, Robin. Now go fuck yourself." He heard a honking noise and looked out his window to see a grinning Cyborg waving from the front passenger seat of the Navigator. Robin returned the grin and waved back. He looked back on the road ahead of him to find their exit coming up. He pulled into the correct lane and drove off of the highway, his friends close behind.

"Last chance to tell me anything..." Robin offered. They'd be back at Titan's Tower in less than five minutes. Raven growled again and turned towards the passenger window so all Robin could see was her back. Robin shook his head, reminding himself that it wasn't personal.

* * *

"Oh! And this was during my fourteenth birthday." Beast Boy said to Anger. He handed her the book he was looking at. She took it and cocked her head to the side and turned to the next page, which was a picture. Beast Boy grinned, and leaned over to look at it. Raven had decided to play a game of "pin the tail on the idiot." In other words, stick the tail on Beast Boy's butt. Though something was weird about the picture. He pulled the book out of Anger's lap and held it closer to get a good look at it. Raven looked like she was laughing in the picture. Beast Boy shook his head. The only time Raven laughed was when Cyborg or Robin made fun of him. He sighed and handed the book back to Anger. 

"I'm laughing." Anger said in her deep, angry sounding voice. Beast Boy nodded then shook his head.

"At me, not with me." He said sadly. He was starting to realize that Raven would probably never laugh with him, only at him.

"Are you sure? You only just noticed it now..." Anger said. He looked over at Anger and noticed that her red eyes stopped glowing and resumed to how they should've looked, only there were four instead of two. She was also giving him a look that had no particular emotion to it. It was just a blank look, but it looked more like the Raven he knew. It was an improvement. At least she wasn't plotting his death or anything. Not to his knowledge anyway...

* * *

When they Titan's reached the Tower, Raven got out of the car and stormed into the living room. She sat down at the computer system and typed something. Seconds later, Adara appeared on the large plasma T.V. screen. She got up and stormed over to the TV. 

"I NEED THAT GOD DAMN MIRROR!" Raven yelled. Adara jumped slightly and frowned.

"I already told you-" Adara started, but Raven cut him off.

"Do you not understand the importance of this? I'm having a harder time controlling my emotions because of Beast Boy. I need that mirror so I don't destroy the Goddamn world." Raven growled. She had sprouted four red glowing eyes again. Adara back away slightly.

"Rae, I'm doing everything I can. " Adara said quietly. Robin could see that Raven's friend was obviously upset with his situation and Robin didn't blame him. He felt sorry that the poor Azarathian was on the receiving end of Raven's anger, but couldn't do much about it. "It takes a while to make the mirror."

Raven glared at Adara for a couple of seconds before storming out of the living room. Robin watched her leave then turned back to the T.V. screen.

"Sorry, she's a little... angry. It's nothing personal-" Robin said apologetically. Adara waved him off.

"It's okay. I'm not taking it to heart. I'll get her the mirror a.s.a.p.," he said. Robin thanked him and they ended the call.

* * *

The longer Beast Boy chatted with Anger the more nervous it made Bravery, which was saying a lot. She made her way over to him and suggested that they get going to the door. He waved her off and told her he'd be with her in a minute. She shrugged and walked back to the door. 

"That boy's gonna get himself hurt..." She said shaking her head.

* * *

Robin walked down the hallway to Rae's room, fighting himself not to run. She needed to calm down or someone was going to get hurt and he'd rather it be him that any of the others. When he came up to her door he didn't even bother knocking, he just walked right in. Raven was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Robin could already tell this wouldn't end well...

* * *

"See? I'm not all bad, and I know that deep down inside neither are you." Beast Boy said, looking at the red-cloaked Raven. He'd been lucky thus far not to be harmed in anyway, and he thought he was pushing it by staying longer than Bravery wanted him too, but he also felt that this needed to be said. Who knows, it may come be a good thing later on. 

Anger looked back up at him and it was not a friendly look. Her eyes were glowing again. "But you are and I am." She growled. Beast Boy fought the urge to get up and run far, far away. Maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe she was plotting his death, or to hurt him, or whatever. Either way his welcome had just worn out. He was starting to get up when Anger started speaking again. "I am Raven's anger. I contain every bad feeling she has. Anger, hatred, malice... hate being the strongest. I hate all of you Titans. I hate Robin because he's bossy and obsessive; Starfire because she's just annoying sometimes; Cyborg because he's like a mature version of you; and you! You I hate more than my father!" At this Beast Boy just fell back down on his behind.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked quietly. He was afraid of really setting her off.

* * *

Raven and Robin were in the middle of one of the nastiest argument ever to have graced Titan's Tower. Robin wasn't sure how it happened either. One moment he was telling her to calm down, and the next moment they were in a shouting match, seeing who could yell meanest things the loudest. 

"Get a grip!" Robin yelled, dodging a particularly large spell book. Raven was floating up above him, levitating four equally large books beside her.

"You get a grip! You're the who always obsesses over Slade!" Raven yelled equally as loud. She threw another book at him that once again, he dodged.

"**_You're_** in control of your emotions! **_Not_** Beast Boy, so stop letting him take control!" Robin yelled back. He was going to be hoarse the next day, he knew it. He made a mental note to go pick up some ice cream later.

"You just don't understand!" Raven yelled. Robin dodged another book.

"YOU WON'T LET ME!" Robin screamed.

* * *

"I hate you because I cannot hate you!" Anger yelled. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. 

"But you just said you hated me 'cus you can't. That counts." Beast Boy pointed out. He admitted that he was relieved that Raven's anger didn't really hate him, not for a real reason anyway. He got up on his knees and hugged her. Hugged her because he didn't know what else to do; because he could get away with it; but most of all he hugged her because the darkest, scariest part of Raven didn't hate him. When he pulled away he could've sworn it was his Raven looking at him.

Anger opened and closed her mouth a couple of times beforeyelling forhim to just leave. Beast Boy didn't need to be told twice. He stood and ran out of the area, pulling on Bravery's arm as he passed her.

"You've got balls," Bravery said after he slammed the door closed behind him. He didn't saw anything to her, but the look was enough; it clearly told her to shut up.

* * *

Raven stopped what she was doing and just stared at the very pissed Robin. He had never one in the amount of years she'd known him, ever screamed like that. He yelled, sure, bitched, moaned, and complained, of course, but never screamed with such frustrated anger. 

"Every time I try to get close to you, try to understand **_you_** run away, or give me some cryptic clue acting as if that explains everything!" Robin yelled. "But guess what Raven, it doesn't. Not even close. You say I know you better than anyone, well then the othersmust be on another planet because I'm still in the dark." He had lowered his voice and was now looking at Raven with more than just anger on his face. He looked hurt. Raven looked away from Robin. She knew everything he had just said was right.

* * *

Beast Boy had recovered from his little scare and was now continuing down the Hall of Emotions; though he couldn't help but feel like there was something else he should've been doing instead of playing with his friend's emotions... He came to a stop in front of a door marked "Fear" and underneath the name was "Please Stay Out". Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow and Bravery knew what he was going to attempt to do even before he reached for the handle. 

"Wait!" She said. She casually made her was in front of Fear's door, blocking it from Beast Boy. He pulled his hand away from the door and looked at her expectantly. "Why don't you go to another emotions lair? Like..." Bravery trailed off and did a quick scan of the hallway. None of the emotions were ideal for Beast Boy to go messing with, but that was because Raven was supposed to be a "Beast Boy-free Zone". "That one." Bravery said pointing to a random door. Beast Boy looked at the door she pointed to and walked over to it.

"This one?" He asked jerking a thumb at it as he turned to face her. Bravery read the label on the door and fought back a gasp. She nodded wordlessly because she didn't trust herself to speak. It was true that she was Raven's bravery, her courage, but just as she had told Beast Boy she wasn't stupid and Raven had given her a list of emotions to stay clear of. Not that it mattered, it wasn't like her emotions held these giant parties or anything, but there are worse things than Anger, and she just told Beast Boy to go in a room that contained one of them.

* * *

**A/N: **Is it just me orhave these last fewchapters been coming out weird? I dunno, to me that's what it feels like. Anyway, review and you shall be rewarded! 


	9. Expect the Unexpected: Pt II

**A/N:** Wooo! And the numbers keep rising. I'm so very glad you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Expect the Unexpected

Pt. II

"How do you expect me to understand when you won't let me?" Robin asked, speaking softy but the anger and hurt was noticeable in his voice. He was slowly walking towards her and she didn't even realize she had been backing away from him until she backed up on her bed andlost her balance, fallingback on it in a seating position. Raven opened her mouth trying to answer the Boy Wonder's very good question but found her vocals had failed her, or rather, she just didn't know what to say to that. It didn't help that he was pissed and upset and walking towards her. It just made her nervous. Her bravery and anger had left her to fend for herself.

"Well?" Robin asked expecting an answer Raven didn't have. She pushed herself to her feet so she could leave the room, run from her problem, deal with it another day, but the movement had put her very close to Robin and just when she thought her emotions had abandoned her she found out she was very, very wrong.

* * *

Bravery heard Beast Boy's yells of surprise coming from the other side of the door and didn't know where to laugh or panic. Laugh because Beast Boy was probably being kissed to death by one of Raven's rarely used emotions, or panic because of what it might be doing to Raven and/or anyone around her.

* * *

_Not good, not good, not good_... Raven's mind reeled. She closed her eyes and moved around Robin, only opening them to look for her door. When she successfully moved around Robin she turned on her heel and went for the door,but Robin grabbed her arm, stopping her and forcing her to look at him.

They had a moment where it seemed like all time stood still; that their gaze lasted for hours rather than mere seconds. Raven blinked and the moment was gone. Then she blinked once more because she was once again inches from Robin's face, only she didn't remember moving closer to him. She mentally cursed herself and tried to move away but failed and that failure had nothing to do with Robin. She shook her head rapidly and tried to pull away from him.

"Let me go, Robin." She said, voice cold as ice. Robin didn't release her. If anything his grip on her arm tightened. "Trust me, you don't want to be in the same room with me right now." Raven tried again.

"No, it's more like you don't want to be in the same room with any of us. At all." Robin said. Raven let out a frustrated grunt. He was not about to start arguing again. "_**You're**_ frustrated?" Robin asked, raising his voice. Okay maybe he was. "How about me? Shouldn't I be frustrated because no matter how hard I try you just won't talk to me!" Raven just glared at him.

"Fine I don't want to be in the same room with you at this time, but for reasons that don't concern you." Raven snapped back. Okay, she'd play his game if it got him to do what she wanted.

"They never concern me." Robin said hotly. "Or anyone else. They only concern you, but you forget Raven. When you live in a house with four other people your problems are **_everyone's_** problems."

Raven just glared at him. If he wanted to be stubborn fine, let him be. But don't say she didn't warn him. Raven stopped fighting her emotions and instead embraced them.

"That's what being a room-" Robin was cut off by Raven's lips suddenlycrashing against his.

* * *

Bravery opened the door and pulled the green changeling out of the mysterious room she had sent him into. He pulled out of her grasp and fell onto all fours gasping slightly and she slammed the door back into place. The door shook violently for a couple of seconds before resuming its normal stillness.

"Good God, what the **_hell_** was **_that_**?" Beast Boy said looking up at her. Bravery laughed. His face was almost as red as a tomato, but the lip prints that covered his face were adarker red making them stand out.

"That room would belong to Miss Desire and Miss Lust. The only emotions scarier than Anger." Bravery replied. He gave her a look of disbelief.

"Then why did you send me in there?" He asked sounding a little horrified. He hadn't been in there for more than two minutes, five tops. He couldn't imagine what they would've done had he been in there longer.

"I didn't send you anywhere, you went in on your own account. It's not my fault you're too blind to see that big 'Caution: Enter at own Risk' sign that's on the door." She said pointing to the yellow and black sign. He looked behind him and groaned. He was sure that if Raven wasn't angry before she was now.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes. She realized that embracing her emotions was a bad idea. She hadn't meant for them to start making out, only to show him why he didn't want to be in the room with her. She put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him away from her. He looked as shocked as she felt.

He opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head.

"Don't, just... don't." She said andbriskly walkedout of the room. As she opened the door she nearly ran into Cyborg who looked concerned. He let her pass and then looked at Robin.

"Dude, is everything... okay?" He asked. Robin opened his mouth to answer, but closed and started walking out of the room, frown in place.

"I'll be in my room." He said as he passed Cyborg. He didn't want to talk; he just wanted to be alone. Alone so he could figure out what the hell just happened. Or why.

* * *

**A/N:** Review review review! 


	10. Day Three, Hour 8

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I haven't posted a single chapter in what feels like days, but I have a good reason. It's June, I'm still in High School so I've been busy with finals and junk. I've still got a couple of finals next week, but not 'til Tuesday. Anyway, short chapter but I figured it's better than nothing, and it lets you all know I'm still alive.

I'll try to get some longer chapters up this weekend.

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird**

**Chapter 10:**

Day Three for Rae; Hour Eight for B.B.

Beast Boy was back walked down the dirt pathway of the forest by himself. After that little incident with Raven's desire and lust he decided he didn't want to play with Raven's emotions anymore, any of them. So Bravery had led him back to the road, pointed to the direction of the Forbidden door and went back to her realm. Now he just wanted to get the hell out of here.

The sky had gone from the sky blue to the dark blue the sky got at night. Raven's mind at daytime was pretty creepy, he could only imagine what it would be like at nighttime; he didn't even want to imagine it.

* * *

No one had seen Raven for the rest of the night nor had they seen her the next morning. She wasn't in her room, or up on the roof, and she definitely wasn't inside her enchanted mirror because it was broken. Neither Titan knew where she was. Cyborg and Starfire hadn't seen much of Robin either except for meals. But they knew he was either in his room, office, the training room, or the evidence room. In other words he was in the building whereas Raven was not.

After putting two and two together the two Titans got an answer that didn't ring true to the equation. Obviously something had happened between their friends, but neither of them could come up with a reasonable answer. Cyborg suggested something that had to do with raging hormones, but Starfire quickly dismissed it saying Robin would never do such a thing. Cyborg gave her a skeptical look but let it go; the unsaid, **_but Raven might _**was left hanging in the air. Other than that, they were lost.

And they didn't have any more time to talk about it because Jump City was being threatened again.

* * *

Raven's mind at night: a scary place. The forest looked like Halloween had come early. The leaves were gone from the trees and the little four-eyed crows were starting to make an appearance. If there were ever a time that Beast Boy regretted his actions this was it.

"Stupid me, why oh**_ why _**did I have to look in that damn mirror of hers?" Beast Boy ranted quietly to himself and he marched down the dirt path of the now creepy forest. At least he hadn't come in contact with anymore of her emotions. A plus for right now. He tripped over part of a rock that was sticking out of the ground and fell over.

"Stupid mirror!" He yelled loud enough that he scared a dozen crows away from their perches in the trees above. He glared at them as he watched them fly away. When they had disappeared into the night sky he continued down the pathway. "I should break it when I get out of here..." It was no longer if; it was a definite that he was leaving the creepy place. He didn't care if Raven was angry or not. Well that was his own anger talking... or maybe it was his bravery. He settled for both. He knew that once he came out of the mirror that he'd be scared of Raven and would most certainly care if she were angry or not so his mood would only help him leave. Or so he thought...

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. If I have enough time maybe I'll throw up another one today, but don't get your hopes up.

Don't forget to review!


	11. The Beginning of their Problems Pt 1

**A/N: **Okay longer chatper, nothing much to say other than I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**

**Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird**

**Chapter Eleven:**

The Beginning of their Problems

Pt. I

Beast Boy hoped he was going to reach the forbidden door soon; the rain was just adding to his bad mood. If someone had told him it could down pour in someone's head he'd have told them they were nuts, but now he thought he was the crazy one. He ran a hand through his soaking wet green hair that was sticking to his forehead and let out a tired sigh. This whole trip was becoming tiresome; now it was just annoying. But then again anything is more fun in the sun, but the thunder storm had him baffled because ten or fifteen minutes ago he was staring up at a star littered sky, then he reminded himself he was in someone's head so nothing had to make mush sense.

* * *

Cyborg gave Starfire a brief look of concern before returning his attention to the road. Obviously he was driving, Starfire sat up front with him, Robin had taken a seat behind him and was slouched down glaring out the window with his arms folded tightly across his chest, and Raven sat in the back of the car (It had two rows of backseats), sitting in behind Starfire arms folded, but looking less annoyed or angry or whatever mood Robin was in.

"So friends..." Starfire began, breaking the awkward silence that had been going on ever since they pulled onto the road. No one acknowledged that she was speaking so she just trailed off and looked out her window again. Cyborg frowned and pulled off of the highway and into the closest dead end. He shut the car off, unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to look at his friends in the back.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough. First Raven comes practically running out of her room all flustered, then you storm out her room and lock yourself either in yours or the training room, even the evidence room if your desperate enough." Cyborg said. Robin slowly turned his head to him and glared.

"Your point?" He asked in a tone that would've made anyone wince; Cyborg didn't even blink.

"What the hell happened between you two?"

"NOTHING!" Raven and Robin yelled in unison. They looked at each other briefly before turning their attention elsewhere, pretending they didn't notice one another. Cyborg looked at each in turn, gave up and turned back to the wheel shaking his head. He re-buckled himself up and turned the car back on.

"Robin, please, it is not like you to-" Starfire said, adjusting the belt so she could look at him comfortably.

"Just drop it, Star." Robin said harshly. Raven looked at him and realized why he was pissed. It had nothing to do with her, but everything to do with Starfire. He felt like he had cheated on her even though they weren't going out. Raven cursed under her breath. If they didn't go out it would partially be her fault. Raven sighed. She loved feeling guilty.

* * *

"Finally!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he came up to a door,**_ the _**door. He flung it open and marched through; his big mistake was closing it before he fully inspected the area he was about to enter. It was a hallway that looked a lot like- "Dammit!" Beast Boy growled as he realized he was back in the Hallway of Emotions. He went to open the door again- but it wasn't there anymore. "DAMMIT!" He banged his head on the wall.

"Why so glum chum?" Said a bubbly voice. Beast Boy screamed, bumped into the wall and fell over. The voice belong to none other then Happy in all her glorious pinkness. She was holding one of the green books in her hands. He opened his mouth a few times debating how to word his problem to her; finally he gave up and just let it come out naturally.

"You'd be pissed too if you were in some creepy chicks head with no escape." Another bad error on his part. That was an ideal thing to say to someone who was part of the "creep chick". Happy frowned.

"That wasn't very nice." She said plainly. It was just a fact, nothing more. Beast Boy just looked at his and he stood up. He started dusting himself off.

"I wasn't trying to be." He stated. When he looked back up at Happy her lavender eyes were started to tear up.

"God you're such a jerk!" She said and threw the book at him it missed him by a fraction of an inch. She ran off to her room as he picked up the book she threw at him. '100 Reasons to hate Beast Boy.' Beast Boy groaned and walked over to the door labeled "Knowledge- Library". Luckily no one was in the reception area so he could easily place the book on the desk and leave without being hassled.

* * *

There was a crack of thunder shortly followed by a flash of lightning as the Titan's spilled out of the T. Car.

"Gee, what a beautiful day..." Cyborg said dryly as he slammed the door closed and locked it. Starfire looked up at the gray sky and the looked back down at Cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg I do not think-" She started to say, looking uncertain but Cyborg held up a hand silencing her.

"That was sarcasm." He said. Starfire gave him a small nod and looked at the Boy Wonder and the Goth girl. It was obvious that they were making a point not to look at each other. She was staring at the ground and he was scooping out the area looking for the idiot threatening their city; the streets were empty of life except for the four Titan's.

"Look whoever you are just come out." Robin called aggravated. The Boy Wonder was **_not_** in a good mood. Any smart criminal would've started running and just kept going until they were well out of Jump City. This criminal proved to be smart because the only reply Robin received was the echo of his own voice. He looked around the area and then at Cyborg.

"Man, I'm not getting anything. No signs of nobody except us. Let's just go home." He said. Another crack of lightning came and with it came the expected rain. No body was happy. It was just one of those days, although this day would lead to something more.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! 


	12. The Beginning of their Problems Pt II

**A/N: **Ack, sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try toget more chapters up soon.

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird**

**Chapter Twelve:**

The Beginning of their Problems

Pt. II

Word about how Beast Boy treated Happy had traveled surprisingly quick through out Raven's mind; if he had any hopes on attaining help from one of her many counter-parts then he was now up a Shit Creek without a paddle to his name. None of them wanted much to do with him and the green books that littered the made-up world were now becoming a rare sight. Red was the new Green in Raven's mind, though Anger sought him out to congratulate him on his actions towards Happy- then told him to fuck off. Beast Boy decided that this was quickly becoming the trip from hell, and it wasn't over yet, not to mention none of his actions hadn't really sunk in yet. He hadn't done the math yet so there was no way he understood just how bad he'd not only messed his own life up, but the lives of his friends as well.

* * *

Something had changed in the last few hours, Raven was sure of it, but she wasn't sure was how she got from point A to point B. Normally this would be the time when she'd grab her Mirror and as her emotions what the hell was going on in there, but alas, her mirror was broken thanks to Garfield Logan.

Raven flopped down on her bed and rubbed her temples, going over what had happened in the past few days. She gone to the beach to get away from everyone and everything, came back just in time to see Beast Boy disappear into her mirror and to see that of all things break, then ended up on a sugar high with the other Titans, played a stupid game that she made up and had a nice, touching, weird moment with Robin, then she put her life in danger to save his, then she made out with him resulting in them acting as if the other didn't exist, now she was lying in her room wondering why she was sudden drawn to him- she wasn't before and now she was. But the thing that bothered her the most was that she didn't know how much was Beast Boy's accidental doing and how much was her own.

Just when the lavender-haird Goth girl thought it couldn't get any more emotional for her, she was wrong.

A light knocking disrupted the nice silence in Raven's room. She groaned and got up vaguely wondering what was in store for her this time. She opened her door and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see or talk two, well now second. Robin was the first; she could deal with Starfire.

"Um, Friend Raven, this has been delivered to you." The redheaded alien princess said holding up a flat rectangular car board box. Raven's violet eyes went wide and she snatched the box out of the Tamaranian's hands. She floated over to her desk and ripped open the package. Sure enough under the bubble wrap was a mirror identical to her now broken one. A smile formed on the Azarathian's face, but was quickly replaced with a frown.

"How did it get her so fast?" Raven asked Starfire, examining the mirror for faults. There were none. Starfire floated over to her and handed her a note.

"This was attached to the box when it suddenly appeared on the coffee table." Starfire explained calmly. She thought it best to be completely neutral around Raven because she didn't have the best control of her emotions at the moment. One wrong word or tone could set something off. Best to be careful than to be careless and cause a fight.

Raven took the note and skimmed it quickly. She tossed it on the desk and went back to her mirror.

"Thanks Starfire, but if you wouldn't mind..." Raven said, hoping her teammate and friend would pick up the hint. Starfire's smiling face faltered for a moment.

"You wish to be alone?" She inquired. Raven nodded.

"Yeah, I need quiet and concentration if I want to get Beast Boy out of my head." Raven replied. Starfire nodded, showing that she understood.

"I shall leave you in peace then." And with that she turned and floated out of the room. When the door closed, Raven turned to her bookcase and held out her hand. She mumbled her incantation and one of the books on the top shelf started glowing black and floated down to her. She opened it up and skimmed through the pages looking for a specific spell.

* * *

"This is sooo hopeless." Beast Boy mumbled bitterly to himself. He could've sworn he passed that tree at least three times; walking in circles sucked, especially in the rain. What sucked even more was that no one was helping him. He'd bumped into Bravery, who had yelled at him; Anger, who had nearly bitten his head off; Knowledge said she didn't know where the door was: it was a total lie and they both knew it; Timid looked at him and burst into tears, adding guilt to his growing list of emotions. But there was one more emotion to be added: hope.

He'd found a different door.

* * *

Raven was interrupted again shortly after Starfire left. This time the person on the other side of her door didn't even bother knocking, they just entered.

"Raven, we need to talk." Came the sound of Robin's voice. He didn't sound angry, agitated, annoyed but he didn't sound very happy either, just tired. Raven let out a small sigh, she was tired too. Tired of not being able to control her emotions own her own, tired of dealing with Robin, tired of being what she was: a half-demon. Last but not least, she was tired physically because she hadn't been able to get much sleep as of late. All she wanted to do was fix the mirror, pull Beast Boy out, and give him a well-deserved kick in the ass, and then go take a much-needed nap.

"I'm busy, Robin." Raven replied wearily, holding up her spell book. She hadn't found the spell she needed yet.

"No Raven, I think we need to talk." Robin insisted with an edge in his voice that gave Raven a feeling that if they didn't talk they'd end up fighting. Raven didn't want to do either of them.

"There's nothing to talk about. I made a mistake, end of discussion. Now can you leave me alone so I can get that damn idiot out of my mind?" Raven said turning to look at him. Robin stared at her for a moment and then turned. Raven though she had won up until Robin took a seat across the room.

"I can wait." He said. Raven look at him, eyes glowing white. His body was suddenly engulfed in a black glow and he flew out of the room, door slamming closed behind him.

"Sorry, Robin." Raven muttered,flipping through her spell book once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review on your way out! 


	13. The Beginning of their Problems Pt III

**A/N: **Okay, after much delay I bring you the next installment of my story that had been getting many reviews.

It's a short chapter that I wrote a half hour after I woke up, but I figured it was better than nothing.

**

* * *

**

Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird

**Chapter Thirteen:**

The Beginning of Their Problems

Pt. III

After a good hour of looking through every spell book she owned she had finally found the spell she needed. She put a bookmark on the page although she didn't close it and went to get some ingredients, blue sand and her candles. She made a circle with both of them and placed the mirror in the center. She muttered the incantation and the entire room was engulfed in a brief, but bright white light. Smiling to herself because she thought it was over she went to cross the circle to get the mirror, but as she did so her bedroom door opened again and closed with a slam. Raven didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"No one should be in my room." She said darkly, still not turning around. "And you've entered it twice tonight without invitation." She turned around to the boy wonder, eyes and hands glowing, trying to threaten him. It didn't work. He simply kept walking to her with a determined look on his face. Mentally apologizing for what she was about to do, she started saying her incantation. "Azarath Metrion Zin-"

* * *

Beast Boy ran up to the door and flung it open. Sure enough there was a portal behind it. He had a brief moment when he threw his hands up in the air and did a victory dance but stopped abruptly and looked back down the path of which he came. He found the door, but should he go back and try to fix the mess he had created?

"Don't be stupid..." He mumbled to himself, and that alone was reason enough for getting the hell out of the Goth girl's head. He'd been talking to himself the entire trip. "...And it would be like walking into your own grave. You're too young and way too good-looking for death." He nodded and turned back to the whirling black and purple vortex. Raven was obviously the better choice for fixing the mess, so... why wasn't he leaving? Oh. Because Raven would probably kill him anyway, so he was looking at death... or death. Okay he was over exaggerating. Raven wouldn't kill him... just hurt him a little... a lot... he'd probably end up in the hospital... with maybe a few dozen broken bones but that would be okay... painful... but there was a lot of bones in his body... but it would still be really painful... so why was he now walking into the vortex?

* * *

Raven never got to finish her incantation because Robin stopped her by crashing his lips against hers. Now, for the second time in one day they were feverishly making out. But Raven had long ago stopped caring. The mirror, Beast Boy, sleep... none of it became important and therefore it was all forgotten. All that was there was her and Robin and a little heated lust. They were so into the make out session that neither noticed the bright light that filled the room as Raven's back hit the wall.

"What... the...**_ hell_**?"

Robin and Raven pulled apart from each other as if they had received an electrical shock and looked for the source of the voice, though they really didn't have to look hard. A teenager that had green skin and pointy ears was really hard to miss in a room that was done in mostly purples, blues and blacks. And the fact he was standing in the middle of a candle lit circle helped make him stand out.

All three teenagers were rooted to the spot where they stood, mouths open and an expression of shock clearly visible on their faces. Beast Boy was the first to move. He closed his mouth and carefully stepped over the candles, and then proceeded to storm out of the room without so much as an apology, or question.

But just when things couldn't get worse for the Goth girl as Beast Boy went to the door, they saw he didn't have to open it; Starfire was already standing in the doorway looking just as shocked as the rest of them, but hurt was quickly overriding the shock.

And that was when Raven knew there would be no getting out of the argument that would occur in any second.

* * *

**A/N:** Review and let me know how disappointed you are that this chapter took way to long to post (But I was really busy and it's summer... come on...), or how happy you are that I didn't give up on it. (Like I was planning to.) Or about how you're not either of those things.


	14. Heartbreakers

**A/N: Alright! This story made it to chapter 14. I was so certain this wouldn't make it past chapter 4. AND I'm almost back to posting on a regualr basis. Time to celebreate!**

**I hope you enjoy this latest installment. Also, all you BB/Rae shippers still reading: don't turn away just because of what you think the pairings are. I enjoy tormenting Beast Boy. In fact I haven't even started yet. Mwahahahaha. Ooookay, enjoy and don't forget to give me reviews! Lots and lots of reviews! (It inspires me.)

* * *

**

Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Heartbreakers

"What is the meaning of this?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy couldn't tell if she were about to cry or get angry. Neither of which appealed to him.

"Starfire, it's not what it- I mean I don't - I - uh - how long have you been standing there?" Robin finished lamely, his gaze falling to the dark floor.

"Long enough." Starfire said, voice cracking. Beast Boy's blood began to boil. He was quickly becoming pissed at the two Titan's before them. It wasn't fair that their hormones were upsetting Starfire, a person who didn't deserve that kind of emotional pain. It was like a slap in the face. A sort of mockery. "I know you like me but I'm gonna go make out with his person anyway." sort of thing.

He pushed past the two and gently grabbed Starfire's arm and began leading her to the living room. To his slight surprise, she didn't object and actually followed him willingly. They were half way down the hallway when Robin found his voice again.

"It was an accident, Star!"

Starfire stopped walking, but she didn't turn around. Beast Boy understood why. She didn't want him to see the tears sliding down her face. His heart gave a painful lurch and found his anger rising again.

"If it is an accident then why does it keep happening?" She asked and waited for his response. "I see that the Grishnik has gotten your tongue again." And with that she linked her arm with his and began walking away.

* * *

"Love sucks." Beast Boy said bitterly as the Ferris wheel started to move. Starfire and Beast Boy had decided to go to the carnival to try to drown out their blues. Beside him Starfire gave a feeble sniffle. 

"Yes. On my planet this counts as the highest insult." She said staring up at the night sky. Beast Boy found that he felt very sorry for the Tamaranian girl, but was surprised at how well she was taking it if it was a high insult. He sat back resting his head on his arms and stared up at the star littered sky, his mind full with thoughts. Love really did suck because things had now changed between the Titans. Starfire and he were annoyed with Raven and Robin who seemed to be going through some sort of lust fest. And now that Starfire was mad at Robin he'd be annoyed with Raven who in turn would be annoyed with him and Cyborg would be mad at everyone for putting him smack dab in the middle of it.

But just how bad would things get? It was only a couple of love problems between roommates...

"I think I will pay a visit to Tamaran."

Beast Boy blinked several times. It seemed so random that he wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"Sorry?"

Starfire looked at him and she had a look of such determination that he was certain he had heard correctly. "I am going back to Tamaran." Beast Boy sat upright so abruptly, that booth they were sitting in swung violently. Starfire warned him to be careful as she put one hand on the roof and one on the side to steady herself.

"But you're coming back right?" He asked. When she repeated herself it sounded more like a permanent decision. Starfire didn't reply.

"Perhaps we should return to the Tower?" She suggested. "I fear for what would happen during our absence."

Starfire had made it quite clear that the subject was closed for discussion right now. Maybe she hadn't made up her mind yet, or maybe she did. Either way they two got off the Ferris wheel and made their way back to the tower. The entered it expecting to hear a very loud discussion between the remaining Titans but when they made their way into the living room they were slightly shocked to see it silent, still, and empty. That is, until they reached the hallway where a certain two Titans were so entangled in each other it was hard to tell where one Titan ended and the other began.

Raven was up against the wall; hands around the boy wonders neck and Robin had his hands placed on the wall on either side of the Goth girl's head. The sight of them made Beast Boy turn away repulsed. But when he did so he noticed the tall redhead wasn't by his side anymore. He tossed the horny couple a dirty look that went unseen and ran off to find his friend. He knew where she went; he just hoped he got there in time before she did something.

The green changeling came to a stop in front of the alien Princess's room slightly out of breath. He raised a gloved hand to knock but remembered that there was a possibility that she wouldn't be there. So he just walked in. There was good news and bad news. The good news was that she was still there; the bad news was that she was holding a pink backpack and her window was open.

"Starfi-"

"Please hold your tongue." Starfire said, closing the pink bag and slipping it on her shoulders. "I am going to Tamaran, I do not know when I will be back."

"But you're coming back, right?" Beast Boy asked, prepared for the worst.

"Most likely. Earth is my home now. You and the rest have shown me the hospitality I did not receive on Tamaran. But I am going because I need to think."

"You couldn't just... lock yourself up in your room like a normal teenager?" Beast Boy asked. He meant it to be light, but there was serious undertone to it. Starfire just looked at him bitterly.

"Perhaps when I return there will be less things that disgust me here." The comment made Beast Boy flinch even though he knew whom the comment was directed at. Even so he still found it to be slightly coldhearted... but he also found the he didn't really care. The little show the other two Titans had put on was really a disgrace, especially after what they had witnessed beforehand.

"Fear not, I will return." Starfire said and walked over to him to give him a sisterly peck on the cheek. "Please tell friend Cyborg that said bye." And with that she flew out of the window. The whole situation pissed Beast Boy off, and unbeknown to him, it would be what made him start to make bad decisions.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. Starfire's out of the picture now, but for how long? And Beast Boy is out of Rae's mind so why is she still making out with the Boy Wonder? Does Cyborg even have a clue as to what's going on? Stay turned and you might just find out! (In a series of chatpers of course, otherwise I wouldn't have much of a story now would I?) **

**Once again, I remind you to review before you leave. It inspires me and thus makes i for your benifit. :-D**


	15. My Reasoning

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Forget everything I said before. I change my mind so fast and often that I end up rewriting chapters. I'm pretty much just winging this. :P But fearnot, all will work out as it's supposed to in the end. ****

* * *

**

**Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

My Reasoning

The sky was gray, it was cloudy, there was a layer of mist forming, and all in all it was dismal. It seemed as the mood in Titans Tower was affecting the weather in the city they were supposed to protect. Word had gotten around in the criminal world that the Titans were down by one and they were using it to their full advantage. To the Titans it felt like the amount of work had double over night; more and more criminals were getting away, there were more breakouts... Clearly the Titans were losing their grip. And things weren't so hot behind the doors of the tower either. Robin and Raven would argue then disappear; it seemed like the longer they fought the longer they were gone. Cyborg had distanced himself, usually hanging around in the workshop/garage or in his room. And Beast Boy? He was usually in his room, somewhere with Cyborg, in the workout room, outside on the training field or up on the roof like now. Pretty much anywhere the other two Titans weren't. He wasn't mad, well okay he was pissed at the whole situation, but he was more disgusted than anything. Neither he nor Cyborg could figure out why Rae and Rob kept doing what they were doing and not feel guilty enough to stop. They had no doubt it was some lust thing, but it came out of nowhere.

He took a drag on his cigarette and then looked down at it, blowing the smoke out at the same time, as if he were trying to figure out exactly how the cancer stick had found its way between his fingers. It really was no mystery; he'd taken up the habit to keep himself calm when things got to be too much inside the Towers walls.

Now came the next question: why was he so mad with Robin and Raven? Well, one: he liked Raven, a lot, and it wasn't his idea of fun to come back into the real world to find the two making out. Then there was the whole thing with Starfire. Robin didn't seem to care enough that the alien princess had departed from the group. Pretty much he was just mad at them both because he liked Raven and he didn't even get a chance to do anything about it. And they were messing up the peaceful order that had worked so well since the group had first started. And it was supposed to be Robin and Starfire, not Robin and Raven. He knew they liked each other from the start.

* * *

Raven sighed and stared out the window at the setting sun that was just barely visible behind the dark clouds. She had messed this up. It was never supposed to go down like this. Right now she was supposed to be in the living room with her friends- all five of them- and eating pizza and throwing annoyed glances at the green changeling. She wasn't supposed to be locking herself up in her room just to keep her hands off the boy wonder, who in turn was doing the same.

Their attachment itself was a mystery. She had gone through it several times in her head trying to figure out how it had gotten so bad. It started out with her not having complete control over her emotions due to an uninvited visit by the animal boy. It wasn't his fault either. While she didn't have complete control on the inside, she most certainly could control her actions. She had chosen to kiss Robin that first time. Of course she was psychic, but she couldn't tell the future. How was she supposed to know that little action would mess things up that badly? It was only meant to be a one-time thing. But maybe the problem was herself, but it was the boy wonder's.

After all, she kept pushing him away after that, but he just kept coming. Even after they got caught he still came after her. And they had been arguing too.

_She turned to Robin just after Starfire and Beast Boy left the tower and gave him a glare. He looked guilty, angry, and upset. She couldn't tell who those emotions were directed at, well she knew he felt guilty and was probably upset, but the anger... she didn't know. _

_"See what you've done?" She said venomously, struggling to keep her voice even. She did not want that to have happened. Robin turned his head towards her slowly and although she was unnerved by the look on his face she didn't budge from where she stood. _

_"So you're blaming this on me?" He spat, clearly angry by what just happened. She still didn't know what the subject of his anger was, but found she didn't care. She would **not** be blamed for this little mishap. Though it was anything but little. _

_"No, but you didn't exactly make it any better. You men all the same, you never take no for an answer. What I did was stupid, but what you did was even stupider. I mean were you even **thinking** about Starfire's feeling when you kept coming after me?" She touched a nerve and she knew it. Robin's scowl deepened and he opened and closed him mouth several times, clearly at lose for what to say. It was silent, just the two of them trying to stare the other down, then Robin broke the silence and what he said completely caught her off guard._

_"And were you thinking about Beast Boy?" He asked, a small victory smile was fighting to form on his lips. She said her mantra in her head and threw him out of her room, slamming the door closed behind him. _

So why were they making out again shortly after?

She left her room to apologize, Robin had done the sameBut the words never came out, instead they were making out again. The whole thing had Raven confused. She felt nothing for him. Her frustration was so bad that she lost control and a nearby statue broke.

This was stupid. It was stupid to begin with, but everything that had happened afterwards was just making things even stupider.

Raven blinked and her eyes fell on the window, the sun had set and the trouble would begin. Some crime would be committed, the Titans would go out, battle the offender, lose return to the tower, argue, and then go do their own thing. It was like they had a schedule. And as if on cue, the towers alarms had gone off.

* * *

The Titans had done just that. They went out, battled, lost, came back, argued, and Raven was in her room again. She saw Beast Boy make his was up on the roof again, lighting up a fresh cigarette- she honestly didn't know why he'd suddenly picked up the unhealthy habit- Robin went off to his room and Cyborg stayed in the living room. Things were really falling apart without Starfire. The team just wasn't cooperating as well as they once had been. Robin's order meant nothing to Beast Boy, Raven disagreed with everything he said and all in all he just wasn't making the right choices. He was getting sloppy, almost careless; she was beginning to think Robin was losing the will to lead them. It was sad really when she thought about it.

Although, the others, herself included, weren't doing that great either. They were fighting half heartedly, not even close to what he could do. They were making bad plans of actions, doing the wrong moves at the wrong times... it was no wonder why they kept losing every other battle. In fact, they were doing so poorly it was amazing that they weren't dead yet.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the edge of the roof, quietly smoking his cigarette, musing about the battle they had just lost. Maybe the future Starfire had seen would really come to pass. Their teamwork was becoming almost non-existent. If they didn't fix that one of them could end up dead. Okay... maybe that was a little extreme, but maybe it wasn't. Things had to change... and fast. Their lives and future depended on it. As cliché as that sounded it was true.

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me how much you like it or hate it.**


	16. What am I doing? What is anyone doing?

**A/N: Wheee! Now I'm totally back on track with this story. Thankies for the reviews everyone. I -heart- you all. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird

**Chapter Sixteen:**

What am I **_doing_**?

What is _**anyone**_ doing?

Boy Wonder, Dick "Robin" Grayson, sat in his room absently staring at a picture that once provided him comfort. It was a picture of the group taken at Christmas. It was supposed to be one of them all looking happy at the camera but Beast Boy said something stupid and they were all looking and laughing at him (He was laughing at himself too.) It made it all the more heart warming. Today, or tonight actually, it provided no comfort; only pain. Pain of knowing that his once happy team was now ruled by envy, jealousy, anger, hurt, and all those other unhappy emotions. It was slowly killing the team from the inside out. Starfire had left, Beast Boy stopped talking to everyone, Cyborg was trying to keep everyone friendly but was slowly giving up hope, Raven remained in her room at all times now, and it was his fault. He didn't know why, but every time he was around the lavender haired sorceress he was overcome by a lust so strong that well... he didn't know. He only knew two things about it: he was pretty sure it wasn't his, and he had no control over it. He had to do something but again, every time he was around Raven... maybe he needed to try to fix it from another angle.

He got up from his seat and walked out into the hallway. Who to go to... who to go to... Beast Boy would probably be his best bet at talking to Raven. They needed to talk. He walked down the quiet hallway and went down the stairs and took a right then went down that hallway which was oddly silent. He could usually hear Beast Boys rock music blasting from down the hall. He stopped in front of the door that had Beast Boy engraved into and knocked softly. Maybe Beast Boy was asleep.

"What?" An annoyed voice asked. Maybe not. Beast Boy was awake but sounded too annoyed to bother opening the door. Times had changed, people had changed and what Robin had gathered about the new Beast Boy he could probably guess the scene behind the metal door. Beast Boy lying on his bed smoking a cigarette busy being annoyed at the world. Robin sighed. This wouldn't work. Beast Boy would **not **help him. He started to head back when there was a hiss mixed in with a **whoosh. **He turned around to see Beast Boy leaning on the doorway, arms crossed, but he had indeed been smoking. The proof was still in his hand. The green changeling repeated himself.

"I was hoping... you could... " He was drawling this out, wondering if he should even bother finishing his request. "If you could talk to Rav-"

"No." Beast Boy said in a strong tone compared to his unsure one. "Why don't you go talk to Raven yourself? You seemed to be so keen to do so days ago. Though that really wasn't talking now was it?" Robin blinked slowly. He expected to be turned down, but something about what Beast Boy just said made him feel as if he'd just been smacked in the face. And that was when he realized just how bad things had gotten and how much was his fault. He kept coming back to Raven to talk when what she needed was piece and quiet, his constant presence led to Starfire's departure which caused his leadership to go down hill. Because of that his team was falling apart. Because his team had fallen apart Beast Boy was now looking at him as if he were better.

"Grow up Beast Boy." Robin said cold-heartedly. It took him aback and Robin had to resist smirking. "So me and Raven made out a couple of times, grow up. That's life. But do you see where that's left us? Where's Starfire? I can tell you where she's not... If you have any hopes in fixing the mess we've all created you have to talk to Raven. I'd do it but every time I go near her I get this overcoming urge to make out with her and as I'm sure you've noticed, that's what usually happens. So I'm not even asking you anymore, I'm telling you to go talk to Raven."

Beast Boy was speechless for a couple of seconds then his frown deepened. "What makes you think I'm just going to do what you want?"

"Because despite the situation at hand I am still your leader and you'll do what I tell you. Plus, it's good for the team." Robin said resuming his position as team leader. Beast Boy looked like he was going to argue but instead walked back into his room, put his cigarette out, and then walked out of his room and in the direction of Raven's.

Beast Boy cursed Robin as he made his way up the stairs and into the living room. Her bedroom was in the hallway that was located in the living room. As it had been for the past couple of weeks, the room was empty. His anger vanished and turned into dread as he approached her door. This wasn't going to go smoothly, he could already tell. Raven wouldn't want to talk, she open the door, see him, slam it in his face, and continue to be alone. It was so typically Raven. So stupid. Beast Boy stopped and blinked as the door opened. He hadn't been aware that he had knocked (Probably pounded) on her door.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, her voice empty of all emotion as per usual.

"**_Robin_** set me here." He said. Putting great emphasis on the boy wonders name. "Said I needed to talk to you cus he couldn't or he'd end up making out with you." He gave a disbelieving snort of laughter that made Raven frown.

"Look, I..." Raven said, then stopped. What was she planning on saying? Well the truth might be nice. "Don't know... what to do. How to fix this. Anything." Beast Boy was majorly confused. Even more so when the Goth emerged from the shadows and he saw the tears sliding down her face. She truly was upset about this. Shocked and confused he did the only thing that made sense at the moment. He hugged her and that's when the real tears and sobs came. God he was so confused. He decided at that moment that all women needed manuals because they made no sense. She was supposed to be pissed and such. Not upset and crying. "I didn't want Starfire to leave-" Sob. "I didn't want you to get mad." Sob. "And I really didn't want to make out with Robin all those times." She was crying so hard her whole body was shaking. He felt bad for her, and it made him think less of their "leader". He was at loss at what to say so he opted not to say anything at all and just rub her back and try to calm her. But as they just stood there he was already coming up with a plan of how to fix this. Or help it. And step one was finding Robin (He obviously wouldn't still be standing in front of his room) and have a little "chat".

Raven's sobs had turned into ragged breaths that made it sound like she was dehydrating or having breathing problems or both. Beast Boy frowned and led her back into her room. He sat her down on the bed and then went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. When he returned he noticed that her gasping breaths seemed to have increased speed. He gave her the water and waited for her to calm down. For all he knew she could calm down and start right back up again.

"This really has you upset doesn't it?" he asked her. She nodded. He never saw her cry before. At least not like this. He didn't care for it to tell the truth.

Once Raven had settled down to the point of sleep Beast Boy quietly left to go have a much-needed chat with the Boy Wonder.

Just as he had suspected Robin wasn't in front of his room, he wasn't in his own room either. Or the evidence room, or on the roof, or in the training room. In fact he was in the very last place Beast Boy thought he should've looked first. Starfire's room. The boy wonder was standing in the middle of the room looking around as if he'd only just realized Starfire wasn't there; as if he only just realized how bad things were.

"So how long are you planning to stand there glaring at me?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy clenched and unclenched his fists. "Raven tells me she didn't want to make out with you." The "So you must've made her" was left hanging in the air. Robin shook his head and turned to the green Titan. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The leader was at loss for words. This did nothing for Beast Boys temper. He marched up to Robin, punched him so hard that he fell over and stormed out to return to his room.

It was time to fix this shit and get everything back to normal. Now.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! It'll make me post faster**. 


	17. Showdown at Titan's Tower

**A/N: Another short chapter, but oh well. I think it gets the job done. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird

Chapter Seventeen:

Showdown at Titan's Tower

"Hmm... How to do this... how to do this..." Beast Boy mumbled to himself as he gazed up at the cloudy night sky as if it would give him an answer. He wasn't coming up with a plan in his room, and well, he wasn't getting one on the roof either. He brought his cigarette up to his lips and took a long drag. He blew the smoke out and scratched the bridge of his nose. He should probably quit smoking but one problem at a time.

When he left Rae's mirror he wasn't on the best of terms with her emotions. He should probably fix that... yeeeah... He took another drag on his cigarette. Okay, that was the millionth time he'd come up with the conclusion. Good God, he was stuck in an infinite loop of repeating himself... Okay, okay, he'd just go into Raven's mirror again and fix it. Easy. So... why did he have a feeling it would be anything but that? Well there was the whole problem with Robin... he'd most likely go looking for Beast Boy go get some revenge or something, act like the ass that he is... oh and there was Raven and the fact that the mirror led into her _mind._ He was probably lucky to be alive right now and here he was coming up with a plan to put his life in danger again. Wow, he really didn't learn anything from his stupid antics. That also had to change, but again, one problem at a time.

Now, he knew his problem, but how was he going to _solve_ it? He shifted so he sat more comfortably. He couldn't just waltz into Rae's room and go into her mirror, she'd kill him. Or could he? He took one last drag on the cigarette as he stood up and put it out. Maybe his answer was in the... well not the kitchen.

Beast Boy closed the last of the kitchen cabinets and cursed. He was sure that bottle of Nyquil was in one of those cabinets. Go figure that someone would clean the kitchen at the worst time possible. He walked to the nearest bathroom and searched those cabinets. Nothing. And to make matters worse as he left the bathroom he walked right into Robin. An angry Robin.

Beast Boy had just enough time to tell Robin to watch when a green fist connected with his chin and cut the it off. Because he was unprepared for the attack he lost his balance and hit the wall. He pushed himself back on his feet cursing loudly. For a powerless teen Robin sure had some power packed into that punch.

Anger finally having it's way with Beast Boy; he attacked Robin back, kicking him square in the chest. The blow shoved Robin backwards. Robin launched forward with a battle cry and tackled Beast Boy to the ground and from there it went into a pattern. Punch, punch, roll over, punch, punch, roll over... and then they rolled down the stairs. Well Robin did, Beast Boy transformed into a bird and took flight.

Robin got to his feet and Beast Boy transformed back and punched the boy wonder. Robin ducked and pulled out his bo-staff. Raising an eyebrow, Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and grabbed the bo-staff as it came towards him. Easily pulling it out of the boy wonder's hands he then took a swipe at him. Robin back flipped, almost dodging the attack but not quite. Beast Boy's large hand clipped one of Robin's legs and he went rolling to the side.

The longer the fight went on, the more desperate both parties became. Robin has resorted to using his explosive discs and Beast Boy started transforming into bigger, stronger animals.

Robin grunted as he jumped out of Beast Boy's way. The green Titan had transformed into a rhino and had charged at him. Pulling out another explosive disc he threw it and missed, so now a large chunk of wall was missing. Cyborg was going to have a shit fit when he got back from where ever he was. Beast Boy transformed into and elephant and picked Robin up with his trunk and flung him into the opposite wall. Beast Boy threw him hard enough that he left a partial indent in the wall.

Robin slowly got to his feet and Beast Boy morphed back into human form. There was a moment of silence and Beast Boy thought it was over, but then Robin lunged at him. Beast Boy side stepped it and kicked him in the back. Robin stumbled forward, turned around and punched Beast Boy, actually making contact this time.

"ENOUGH!"

All the while they were fighting neither teen noticed that they had ended up on the ground floor and that someone was standing in the front door. They stopped and looked at an unhappy looking Starfire.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?" Beast Boy asked, wiping the blood coming from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. He noticed Robin do the same.

"Long enough to wonder why I bothered coming back. I left in hopes that when I returned all would be better, but instead I come back to the place I once called home to find my two very good friends engaged in battle." Starfire said. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence and Beast Boy and Robin exchanged glances. Then it hit Beast Boy, why the hell were they fighting? Things were such a mess.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but you two need to work things out and I've got stuff to do." Beast Boy announced. And with that he turned on his heel and walked away. He hoped that Starfire and Robin used that time to actually work things out and he really did have stuff to do. The list was growing and his problem with Robin was currently at the bottom of that list.

After searching every bathroom in Titans Tower, he gave up and walked to Raven's room. He'd been planning to knock her out but if he couldn't find the Nyquil than that idea was pretty much shot. So entering his room as quietly as possible he snuck over to Raven's mirror sitting in the place where he first found it. Careful not to pick it up, he sort of leaned over it and with another flash of bright light, was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Review and I shall update! Unless I get lazy... or too attached to my PS2. **


	18. A little Wisdom goes a Long Way

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. You guys kick ass and because of that I've written a bonus chapter that contains all the fluff that the story missed. (Actually I had planned to do that anyway while I was planning the sequel and seperate story that connects the two but yeah.) **

**Also, I know the last chapter was short, hell even I was surprised so I ended up adding some stuff and it was still short. I'm not sure if this one is any better but does it matter? Either way you're still going to know what happens. And besides, I only get a certian amount of time on the pc before someone kicks me off. What can I say, I try. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird

**Chapter Eighteen:**

A little Wisdom goes a Long Way

When the light faded and Beast Boy's vision returned to him he noticed something was wrong almost immediately. He knew he had his work cutout for him and was cursing himself in his head. Raven's mind was not as Beast Boy last remembered it. Corrupted wasn't a strong enough word for it. Everything was red. The sky, the leaves on the trees, the dirt path even. Beast Boy shuddered; it was unnerving.

"Dude, this makeover sucks." He mumbled to himself, he even laughed at his own joke. Then stopped abruptly. This really wasn't a laughing matter; there was something seriously wrong with this picture. This wasn't as it should be. Well he'd better get started if he hoped to finish this before Rae woke up and pulled him out... and then killed him. You know, that train of thought wasn't really helping him.

He started down the weirdly red dirt path and mentally made a checklist. Well since happiness was probably one of Rae's most important emotions he should probably make up with her first. Hey, then maybe things would fix themselves after that, like how they messed themselves up when he treated Happy like crap, which he was now totally regretting.

_Why so glum chum?" Said a bubbly voice. Beast Boy screamed, bumped into the wall and fell over. The voice belong to none other then Happy in all her glorious pinkness. She was holding one of the green books in her hands. He opened his mouth a few times debating how to word his problem to her; finally he gave up and just let it come out naturally. _

_"You'd be pissed too if you were in some creepy chicks head with no escape." Another bad error on his part. That was an ideal thing to say to someone who was part of the "creepy chick". Happy frowned. _

_"That wasn't very nice." She said plainly. It was just a fact, nothing more. Beast Boy just looked at his hands and he stood up. He started dusting himself off. _

_"I wasn't trying to be." He stated. When he looked back up at Happy her lavender eyes were started to tear up. _

_"God you're such a jerk!" She said and threw the book at him it missed him by a fraction of an inch. She ran off to her room as he picked up the book she threw at him. '100 Reasons to hate Beast Boy.' _

Beast Boy groaned at the memory. He really was a jerk, and that book needed to be updated. There were now 101 reasons to hate him. Though maybe he should burn that book while he was here... assuming it wasn't checked out. Which it probably was.

* * *

The longer Beast Boy walked, the more certain he became that he wouldn't find Happy, or anyone else for that matter. Extremely aggravated by his situation he yelled, paused, came up with an idea and then actually yelled something with intelligence other than that mindless scream. Maybe it would help him out somehow.

"HAPPY I'M SORRY! I HAD NO RIGHT TO TREAT YOU LIKE THAT! I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. It was partially a bad idea though. He hadn't taken in as much air as he needed to get the entire sentence out and now he was slightly out of breath and lightheaded. Damn it all.

He didn't know what he expected, but an eerie silence wasn't it. He expected _something _to happen, anything. The silence just further frustrated him. He resumed walking down the path again and noticed from here on stapled to every tree was a picture of Robin. Just having to constantly look at the Boy Wonders face surrounded by hearts made him wish he punched him harder. And more often during that fight. But in the back of his mind he was silently hoping he and Star were making out. Up, he meant up, but that would do also. It'd be nice to get some normality back into his life. After all, Robin's betrayal to Starfire was one thing keeping him pissed at him.

* * *

"Star, I really don't know what came over me. I'd ask Raven but every time I go and try to ask her..." Robin paused. "Well you've seen it. I'm sorry." Robin said, desperately trying to get Starfire to forgive him. At first when Beast Boy left they had argued. This whole thing really had her upset, and once his anger at everything subsided he was upset too.

"Well then maybe I shall go ask for you." Starfire replied sounding slightly hostile. Robin didn't care for the tone and shook his head faster than he'd meant. It made him look guilty. Starfire narrowed her eyes and it occurred to him that she was trying to smell the lie there. He couldn't really blame her. Had he been in her place he'd have done the same. He cleared his throat.

"I really don't think she knows what's going on either." Robin said remembering what Beast Boy had said to him. _"Raven tells me she didn't want to make out with you." _It made no sense and Robin was beginning to think that the problem was deeper than he'd thought. After all Beast Boy did spend a week in... Robin's eyes widened. He suddenly knew what was wrong.

"What?" Starfire asked coldly. "Have you realized what is wrong?"

Robin turned to look at her and it felt as if it were in slow motion; like in the movies when the main character figure out some horrifying thing about whatever. He licked his suddenly dry lips, still trying to finally figure out everything, to be the leader and solve the mystery. But unfortunately he didn't think he could solve it himself. If Beast Boy did indeed do something to Raven's mind it was he who had to fix it, not Robin. And if Beast Boy did something than it was Beast Boy that caused him and Raven to have some sort of attraction to each other, it was Beast Boy who had nearly screwed up their friendship.

Robin clenched his fists; he should've hit Beast Boy harder. He'd make a point to go find Beast Boy later and give him a nice punch in the face. But that could wait. For now he had to fix the mess **_Beast Boy_** had created between him and Star.

* * *

"Seventy three... seventy four... seventy... uh, five..." Beast Boy counted as he ripped the poster of Robin off each tree he passed. Seventy-five, now six, trees he'd passed, over an hour of walking, he'd yelled himself hoarse and still nothing. _Where_ was everyone? Maybe he'd gone the wrong way? But was there really a wrong way in someone's mind? He didn't know because up until a couple of weeks ago he'd never been in someone's head other than his own. But even then it wasn't the same. He could view his mind, and he certainly couldn't walk in it. His emotions were one with him. He was one... The One.

"I know Kung-Fu." He said in a deep tone, doing his best to imitate Keanu Reeves but he failed because even his deep attempted manly voice was slightly high pitched. He gave a snort of laughter and did some kung-fu poses. "Hiiiii-yah-OW!" He got too carried away with it and ended up punching a tree that still had a picture of Robin's face attached. He shook his hand and laughed, finding it all too funny that he was pretending to be Neo and ended up punching a picture of Robin instead. The laughter faded and his moodiness returned and things were less funny again. He broke off the path and walked up a hill and sat down, staring at the odd red sky.

"Gee, what the hell was I thinking? This isn't easy at all. It's not even hard. It's..." He paused for dramatic affect, though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if anyone was around. He found it sad that he just did a dramatic pause whilst talking to himself. Man, he really had some problems these days. "IMPOSSIBLE!" He finished, and fought not to laugh at his own stupidity. "Dun, dun, duuuun, this sucks."

"Did you think you could accomplish your task without doing any actually work?" Asked a voice. Beast Boy turned his head so fast he got a crick in it. Wincing from the pain, he looked at Raven. Well one of her emotional counter parts. This one wore a brown cloak.

"Yes, I mean no." he replied rubbing his sore neck. Was _anything_ ever going to go right for him? Probably not. Brown-Raven narrowed her eyes and gave him a look that made him wince and then wince again. "Well I'm prepared to go all out to fix this mess I made." he said defensively; he still didn't like that look. It was one that could discipline you with out the person doing so much as opening his mouth. He didn't like being treated like a child as he so often was. Robin, Raven, Cyborg. It didn't matter, they all treated him the same whenever he did something stupid. He was a jokester, he cracked jokes at inappropriate times, he was sarcastic, but it was supposed to be all in good fun. No one was supposed to correct him on it and yet they did.

"Oh yes, screaming at the top of your lungs is definitely going all out." Raven replied rolling her eyes. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out and then frowned. He was sixteen, nearly seventeen, and he still resorted to childish behavior? So let's get this straight. He talked to himself, made himself laugh, stuck his tongue out... was he sixteen or five? Jeez. And he was stalling because he didn't have any witty comebacks. When in doubt, go for truth.

"Well, I couldn't find anyone and I'm getting frustrated." And just like that he was telling this entire trip to Raven who he was sure already knew everything. Raven didn't tell him to shut up or anything, she just let him talk. And now he was seeing some spiritual psychiatrist only without the "And how does that make you feel?" bullcrap. After he finished they were silent and Beast Boy realized something. No one answered him because they were avoiding him. So if he wanted to fix this, he had to do some actual work and track Happy down. It might also be nice if he made up with some of the others too. It probably wasn't going to be easy, but if it worked than it was worthwhile. Smiling with a newfound determination he stood up and flung his arms around the brown-cloaked Raven without thinking much about it and bounded back down the hill.

The brown-cloaked Raven smiled as she watched his retreating smile. Her plan didn't go like she thought it would, but this would do so long as he succeeded. Who knew that being able to project feelings on others would come in handy? Obviously Beast Boy would never have gone into his story on his own; he needed a little push, and then a little wisdom afterwards.

A little projected wisdom went a long way sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: Wheee, hooray for updates! Review, review, review!**


	19. Two Small Words

**A/N: Ugh, I am so unhappy with this chapter. No seriously, writing this is like in insult to my wordy artistic ability. (No, I don't know what that means exactly, but it made me laugh.. which is sad) I like to think it's a chapter that's just letting you all know this story still lives. The next one will be ten times better... once I overcome my long-lasting writers block. Actually, I know where I wanna go with this (I think)... I just can't put it into a nice sounding chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird

**Chapter Nineteen: Two Small Words...**

People often misjudged the Teen Titans green-skinned, animal-changing prankster. Some thought he was weak. Those people were idiots and way wring. Would you call a T. Rex weak? I don't think so... Some thought he was way too immature. Those people were... kinda wrong. Some thought he was stupid. Those people were... well, he wasn't as dumb as they thought. But, Beast Boy loved and cared for all of his friends... except Robin. Right now, if Robin jumped off a cliff, Beast Boy would celebrate. He could just hear the party music now. Maybe a little bit Buster Poinster's only hit: "Hot, hot, hot". Well, there wouldn't be much to celebrate; Starfire would be pretty beat up about it, even if she _was_ pissed at him. There would be even less if he didn't fix this God damn problem he created.

This brought him back to his problem. He knew what his problem was and he knew how to fix it, but what he didn't know was how to get from point A to point B. Wait, he knew someone who might. And he could make up with them too! It would be like killing two birds with one stone, even though he was totally against animal cruelty since the better part of his day was spent in animal form.

-֬֬֬-

But while Beast Boy continued to traipse around the gothic titans head, Robin was voicing his thoughts to the still annoyed alien princess.

"...And that's what I think happened," Robin finished. He had been pacing back and forth in front of Starfire for fifteen minutes. Come to think of it, he had done a lot of pacing in the past month. It seemed like no one could think correctly if they weren't doing something whether it be pacing, or in Beast Boy's case, smoking. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and looked at his alien friend. The entire time he talked, Starfire had said nothing. Now he was done, and she _still_ wasn't saying anything. He was almost getting ready to give up on her and look for Beast Boy, but at last minute she decided to grace him with words.

"This is why Raven has told us many times to stay out of her room," she said, coldly. "I hope friend Beast Boy had learned his lesson." With that, she sat up from the poofy red chair she had taken a seat in and walked out of the room. Robin had a moment to wonder if things would ever be the same in Titans Tower again, and then he too walked out of the room.

-֬֬֬-

Beast Boy walked into the familiar library that held Raven's thoughts and memories, and wasn't surprised to see it both empty and red. He was seriously starting to hate that color; it was everywhere. Like sand. Sand gets everywhere too. Robin was the Sand Man! He was everywhere and had the power to put someone to sleep because he was so incredibly boring. ...After this catastrophe ended he was seriously going to think about seeing a psychologist; there was something wrong with him mentally.

"Is anyone here?" Beast Boy called out. The only response he got was the sound of his own voice echoing back to him. He gave a frustrated sigh; he _really_ wanted this crap to just end. "Knowledge? Happy? Anger? _Anybody_?"

"You know, you really don't know when to take a hint," said Raven's voice. Beast Boy knew it wasn't the "real" Raven, but one of her counterparts; he was hoping it would be Knowledge, but at this point, he'd take any of them. He looked around the library like vicinity, and soon found a flash of yellow robes. Moments later, Knowledge appeared carrying a handful of... _green_ books. Raising his eyebrows slightly, he fought to keep a straight face. Never let someone know when you've caught them by surprise. Rule number 12 in the Teen Titans "This is how we do things" rulebook. "I'm surprised you even decided to come back here."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood," he said, and mentally smacked himself right afterwards. He was trying to make this _easier_ for himself, not _harder_. Knowledge said nothing. Beast Boy sighed, "I'm sorry," he said. "For everything."

Knowledge shook her head, but gave him a small smile. "That's better," she said, "-But it's not me you should be apologizing to. Happy is in the last place you'd think to look for her." She shoved Beast Boy out of her realm and locked the doors behind him. Frowning, Beast Boy got back on the dirt path as he had done so many times before and thought about what Raven's intelligent counterpart had told him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice how the area around him had gone from a solid red color to Christmas colors.

Perhaps things would work out in the end after all...

* * *

**A/N: Again, wicked short, I know. But due to writers block, I fear this is the best I can do right now, unless you wanted to wait another few months. Anyway, when you review feel free to drop in any suggestions or things you'd like to see added in. I ask this for two reasons: one, I'm kinda curious, and two, I might use it. So, review and let me know! Oh, and I ask that you be polite and nice about it. :)**


End file.
